First Lady of Camelot
by archeress of silverbow
Summary: Sequel to Camelot: a New Chance. Please read that first. When Morgana arrives at Camelot once more sparks fly as she comes into conflict with Igraine and Ruth. Igraine V Morgana, Gwen in the middle, Ruth also plays a VERY big part.
1. Preparation and Visitors

** Here it is; a much awaited sequel to my story_ Camelot; a new chance_ **

**WARNING; do not read unless you have read the above story otherwise it will make no sense**

* * *

A guard on the wall saw them and sounded his horn in a signal. The leader placed his fingers and whistled once in acknowledgment before pointing the force onwards toward the castle. Their charges hung back on the hill; a raven-locked knight and his equally black haired daughter.

"See Morgana" the knight pointed to the turrets "Queen Igraine's flag flies once more, like me she has returned from apparent death."

She frowned "Queen Igraine?" the name meant nothing to her

"Uther's wife, Prince Arthur's mother" A slight smile curled Gorlois's lips and he kicked his mount forward, indicating the conversation was over.

* * *

A scuffling noise and mumbles followed the knock.

"Come in" the queen's voice was about an octave higher than normal. He put his head in to see figures behind the screen, obviously in a panic

"Are you nearly done? I want you preened, polished and down in that hall by five minutes."

"Alright Uther, I know" her tone indicated that he was distinctly unwelcome at that moment

"Five minutes maximum" he exited smoothly. As the door clicked shut Ruth reappeared round the screen, dressed only in her petticoats.

"I _still_ don't see what all the fuss is about these visitors"

"They're old friends of Father's sweet, so we must look good" Igraine's patient voice floated through silk and wood "Now come here!"

Miserably Ruth allowed herself to be pulled back and silk pulled over her head "you do realise I hate this dress."

"Yes Ruthie I do." Gwen sighed "Unfortunately that means it's your smartest dress because you never wear it"

The princess grumbled and muttered curses, which turned to yelps as Gwen started to pin up her hair "Ouch, get off me. Stop it!"

"It's your father's orders Ruth, I did try to overrule him" Igraine breathed out hard "You look older than your years dressed up like that. But Uther is being stubborn as a dragon, there's no questioning when he's in that mood"

* * *

Ruth wasn't the only one grumbling. Arthur stood still as Merlin tugged his best armour on; cursing and muttering when one of the buckles stuck. The prince twisted his head as some less than called for expressions escaped

"What's up Merlin? I thought you liked Morgana"

His servant looked up "I did... when she was one of us. No she's a Lady of her own right and will no doubt be spoilt rotten" a nudge promted him on, Arthur guessed there was more unsaid "And I'm worried for Gwen, what if Morgana takes her away from Camelot to serve in Cornwall?..."

"Father won't let her" sharpness and determinedness highlighted those words "Gwen is the only maid Ruth has ever known, she's too young to understand the politics of it anyway"

A guard rapped on the door

* * *

As they were led up the corridor Gorlois hissed instructions to his daughter "You must always act as though Igraine was here when you were, show her and the young princess the respect they deserve"

Morgana nodded coolly seconds before the audience chamber doors were thrown open before them to revel the Pendragons, the knights and Camelot Court

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Please review if you want more**


	2. Welcoming

**Thank you to_ FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz _for reviewing**

* * *

Igraine straightened her back just a tiny bit more as Gorlois and his daughter, this_ Morgana_, walked in. Arthur, his armour making a dazzling spectacle even indoors, simply stayed stone still.

* * *

In a single long stride Uther had stepped off the dais and was walking down the hall to meet his friend and former ward.

"Sire" with the deep bow and curtsey respectively the pair gave their homage. The king's smile grew even broader as he gave them leave to stand upright

"Gorlois, you old dog fox. As well as ever I see" he gave the knight a playful thwack on the shoulder

Gorlois grinned boyishly "aye Sire, you've not seen the last of me and my skills" Arthur choked, Igraine could see he fought not to laugh at Gorlois's thickened country accent. She concentrated on what Uther was saying

"And Morgana my dear, you have changed somewhat already" Igraine stiffened even more, surely she and Ruth were Uther's only "_dears_"

The lady spoke lightly "You forget that we have been apart for nigh on 7 and a half years my lord" she cast a not altogether friendly look towards Igraine and Ruth "Many changes can take place in such a length of time"

Uther caught the direction of her glance and grimaced almost unnoticeably but quickly recovered composure. He led the pair forward

"May I present Queen Igraine, my wife" Gorlois bowed deeply to the woman who had brought such goodness to Camelot, Morgana remembered her manners and dropped an equally low curtsey

"Arthur" this time the bow was less while Morgana simply took her princes hand hissing as she did so

"Still a perfect prat I see" None of the others heard those words but the prince grinned. Uther steered them back to the side

"And our daughter Princess Ruth" Igraine realised something was wrong, Gwen's hand on her arm was shaking like a leaf. Gorlois bowed again but his daughter had to be elbowed in the ribs before she put one leg back in a very perfunctory curtsy. Her eyes were cold as she surveyed the pair of ladies, something akin to dislike was clearly obvious.

* * *

There was a dinner banquet that night for the whole court. Igraine started at how formal it seemed; no jokes and banter passing up and down. Just stolid eating, whispered comments and stiff congratulatory toasts. Gwen had been coaxed into serving by Ruth (having flatly refused after the reception) but she was shaking so much it was amazing that nothing spilt. Ruth had also been coerced into joining them, she sat nearly asleep next to her mother while attempting to look not the slightest bit scared about being there. And failing.

"My Lords, Ladies, Knights and guests" Uther had risen to his feet inkling his head slightly toward Gorlois on the last word "Join me in a toast... To the kingdom of Camelot; long may it stand"

"To Camelot" the soft echo ran up and down but Morgana said nothing; her eyes were locked on the top table. Igraine met them but was ignored, that bitter cold gaze was locked on the person who stood between her and Ruth, three strides back from their chairs; where a maid should stand.

_Gwen._

**

* * *

****Uh oh. I can smell jelousy and trouble in the air. Keep reviewing**


	3. What does Morgana mean to you?

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_. This chapter is a lot of talking but I hope it puts Igraine and Gwen's mutual feelings very much into light**

* * *

"Does Morgana mean anything to you Gwen?" Igraine's question was calm and firmly directed to her maid, who was pulling Ruth's night dress on with fierce concentration.

"_When Summer's asleep and Autumn is calling_

_Then as seasons pass I'll tell you_

_Just what you wish to know_"

She understood, that little verse had been their code for years. It meant; Once Ruth is fast asleep then we can leave her and talk.

"I-o- ike-orana" came the princess's voice from beneath her dress

"Pardon Ruth?" Igraine turned her mind back toward her daughter, Gwen could be worried over later. The blonde head appeared through the neck hole, its light grey eyes flashing slightly in temper

"I. Don't. Like. Morgana" the girl said each word slowly and clearly as if she was firing bolts into Gorlois's daughter.

"Neither do I Ruth" Gwen's voice seemed to carry relief as though she was glad someone else could see a different side of this lady.

Her temper spent Ruth was willing enough to curl up in bed with Summer; a toy bear Gwen had made for her as a baby. As her breathing levelled and deepened into a sleeping pattern the two women slipped away.

* * *

Igraine led her maid along corridors and staircases at a quick walk. So quick that Gwen was trotting to keep up, but they were both noiseless; Igraine's felt shoes making no sound on the cold stone. Finally she paused and pulled Gwen sideways into a deep alcove passage.

"It's safe here. We can talk" she took a deep breath "What does Morgana mean to you Gwen?"

Gwen shook her head "Nothing"

"Gwen, tell me" the voice was soft and warm

Trembling from head to foot Gwen let everything pour out "Before you came I was Morgana's maid... She was a good mistress and I'd been her attendant since she came to Camelot, I was nine then; a year younger than her"

Igraine nodded "Uther's promise to Gorlois" she motioned Gwen on

"When Gorlois returned he brought my father as well. Morgana packed her things and rode off to Cornwall without any leave taking or goodbye note; that's when she stopped seeming my friend. I became a nothing for half a day then you took me on as maid... The rest you know"

"And now?"

"Now..." Gwen started to shake so hard that she slipped to the floor "Now I'm scared... I'm scared Morgana will take me away from here to serve her in Cornwall. She was my first mistress and therefore has the right to do that."

Igraine knelt and gathered the girl into her arms, holding her tight "Uther won't allow that. Morgana forfeited the right when she left you behind last time" it was a soft comforting tone but did nothing to sooth Gwen's fears

"But she'll do it anyway, right or not. She hates you Igraine, you and Ruth. You took her place as Camelot's First Lady and now Ruth has pushed her off the plinth of being the nearest thing Uther has to a daughter." The words became incoherent between sobs. With a shaking gasp Gwen pulled herself together and continued "She'll do it to spite Camelot and wound my father. She doesn't care about anyone now; least of all a six year old girl who's never known anybody else to help her. She'll want Ruth to hurt like she must have, being taken from Cornwall and had familiar things ripped away." She glanced up to see Igraine eyes hard as ice and staring at nothing.

"I wouldn't be able to believe anyone could be so cold-hearted and selfish, if I wasn't imprisoned by Nimueh. If I hadn't known Duchess Vivane myself I would believe that Morgana was _her_ daughter"

Gwen sucked in her breath slightly, Igraine rarely spoke of her time on the Isle of the Blessed. And to compare Morgana to Nimueh so easily.. It was almost funny in a twisted, mad way.

* * *

Breathing roughly Gwen buried her head into Igraine's shoulder, seeking a motherly comfort that she hadn't known since the plague.

* * *

**Sorry that all these are a similar length but my muse won't work very hard at the moment. When Igraine asks _Does Morgana mean anything to you Gwen?_ it is about the person not the name**

**PS pay attention to Summer (Ruth's bear) he becomes a major character later on**


	4. Hatred and Discussions

**Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing.**

* * *

Morgana stormed about her chambers like an angry tiger. Gorlois simply watched his daughter vent her fury on any object within reach.

"What is the matter Morgana?"

"That girl" she spat the words like they were poison

"Who?" It came out as an exasperated sigh.

"That Ruth, acting like she owns the whole of Camelot. _Princess_Ruth Igraine... her mother's just a lookalike whore anyway" the title had been loaded with bitter sarcasm but the last sentence made Gorlois snap. He leapt from the chair and lunged at Morgana

"Listen miss, you watch your mouth about the queen or..."

Morgana dropped her eyes demurely "I... was over the line, I know that. But that girl; Ruth, I hate her so much!"

"Why?" his question was blunt but soft, Morgana stammered in her answer

"Because...well...She's taken Guinevere from me!" she nearly shouted it in anger

"Because you left your maid behind and she found new employment, I see" Gorlois stood up and walked to the other end of the room.

"I thought she was loyal! That she wouldn't go running and attach herself to another... lady..." Morgana minded her tone "without even caring. And the way she and Igraine look at each other; it's like they are daughter and mother..." she wrinkled her nose in absolute disgust. Gorlois turned around again and faced his daughter

"You're right, that is inappropriate. I suggest we go the King and petition your right, as first mistress, to claim Guinevere as your maid and for her to return with us to Cornwall"

Morgana's face twisted in a smile "Not even _Igraine_ can overrule her husband"

* * *

"Good morning Gorlois, what roused you so early?" Uther turned away from his discussion with Lancelot

"Sire" the Duke's voice was slightly clipped "I request the leave to speak with you privately"

Uther gestured and Lancelot slipped away "Well Gorlois?"

Sire... I request that the maid Guinevere; formally of my daughter's employ, should be placed back in her service... and that we are allowed to return her to Cornwall with us when we leave."

"I see no reason why not. The reason I let Igraine have Gwen was the fact that Morgana seemed to have ignored her and the maid had no work while Igraine had no maid"

Gorlois breathed out, Uther was coming easily "On that fact old friend both Morgana and I have noticed quite how close that maid has become, particularly to the Princess..."

"You think Ruth is too attached?" the question was warm, advice being asked

"Yes old friend, it won't be good later on"

Uther nodded "You are right... after Guinevere has left with you I shall take steps to ensure that Ruth starts to grow up as a Princess should; knowing her place is above others"

* * *

On the other side of the door Lancelot blanched in horror. Uther was sending Gwen away to a place she'd never seen, he was going to rip Ruth's heart to pieces... and Igraine; what would she do when Ruth was forced to grow up?

"My lady... my lady" all three looked up as Lancelot dashed in

"What's up Lancelot?"

"The king... he is going to send you back with Morgana Gwen. I heard him agree it with Gorlois"

Gwen began to tremble and Igraine's eyes glowed with angry fire "Don't be silly Lancelot, this is not a joking matter"

"It's true, I swear on my honour"

"Impossible" the queen got up and put her arms around Gwen "Leave please before you cause more upset" with a half bow the knight backed out and closed the door that had slammed open as he entered.

"Now I think we all need a time away from all this worrying; Ruth put on your dress and fetch mine" the young girl nodded and burrowed into the wardrobe, bringing out a bright flower patterned dress in cotton and a rough cloth dyed creamy green. Quick as a flash she was out of the silk and wriggling into the simple cotton, laughing as her mother battled with the head scarf she used to hide her fine hair.

* * *

5 minutes later three commoners stood in Igraine's room.

"Off to market we go then; Sara, Elaine" Gwen led the way out... down the servants' stairs.

* * *

**I think Morgana may be slightly OOC in the first scene but review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Originally Ruth was going to overhear Gorlois and Uther but as she was a section of the conversation it was left to 'message boy' Lancelot**


	5. Market

**Thank you to_ FireChildSlytherin5_,_CuttlefishShiz _and anonymous_ Becky_ for reviewing**

* * *

The market was humming with open life, even on a hot day like this. Townspeople and distant villagers wandered about, sharing news and purchasing each others wears. Sellers cries rang up and down; "Come buy the fruit, envy of the kingdom!" "Come see a dog who can tell your future"

In the middle of all this walked two women and a girl; one was the Queen's maid Gwen, the other her second cousin Elaine, and Elaine's daughter Sara. Shouts of greeting echoed in their ears, the trio had become a familiar sight every market day. Nobody knew that Elaine and Sara were really the Queen and Princess in disguise. It was best that way.

"Where are we going now Gwe..." she looked around, Gwen was nowhere to be seen "Gwen! Gweeen" Igraine rolled her eyes "Oh Sara, what are we going to do with my cousin?"

"Nothing too bad I hope, El" Gwen reappeared at their side "Come on, let's go and see the tumblers and performers" she made to lead off

"Where were you Gwen?" Ruth asked innocently

"looking doesn't cost a penny, much less 10 gold pieces" with that abruptness she headed towards the music at the market's far end. Igraine bent and whispered to her daughter "Go back to the jewellery stall and check what Gwen admired... and buy us an apple each on your way back" she tossed the girl a silver coin before following her maid into the throng.

* * *

"Morning Miss, can I show you anything?" the seller was jovial as the young girl approached his stall

"Not exactly..." Ruth swallowed and took the plunge "The queen's maid was here a minute ago and I wondered if you could tell me what she was looking at?"

The seller looked closer "Ah, it's Sara; Elaine's girl, isn't it" Ruth nodded, lowering her head slightly and thickening her country accent

"Yes, that's me"

"Well, your Gwen was looking at this" he held up a 'rain-drop' pendant on a gold chain "Tiger's eye that stone, very rare and therefore expensive. Ten gold pieces is a bargain but too much for her"

Ruth could see what had attracted her friend, that stone was the deep orangey gold colour that suited Gwen perfectly, with those wonderful dark stripes.

"Thank you, I must go now or mother will worry" she slipped away

The seller nodded, certain he'd seen that girl around before, and _not_ on a market day.

* * *

"Apples" Ruth whispered, passing her purchases around as they watched. The antics those people could manage were incredible

"Good, isn't it? We don't get performers like that in our village" Igraine bent slightly and listened as her daughter relayed the information she'd learnt. Swiftly she straightened and put full attention to the dancers, it would do no good for Gwen to suspect anything was unusual.

The dancing changed to a quick pitter-patter rhythm and girls began to be pulled out of the audience to join in. Ruth ducked back as they approached, not wanting her disguise to be blown by a group of foolish country idiots who earned their coin by amusing people. Not that she had anything against commoners. Far from it, the commoners made life worth living; courtiers would always laugh at jokes but commoners would tell you the absolute truth about their thoughts. That was something she knew her mother loved, to come out in disguise and hear what people really thought.

* * *

"Hey Sara...Sara!" she turned in response to her name as the trio walked back up toward the castle. A group of town children were gathering near the pump, waving and calling.

"Jenny, Maria, Lottie" Ruth waved back as she spotted her three friends, or to be more correct, Sara's three friends

"Come and play with us, we never see enough of you"

Ruth turned to her mother, Igraine smiled slightly "Go on then, but you must come when it's time to go"

Grinning she ran across and into the pack of children; not Ruth, not Sara, just another ordinary girl.

"Tomo, here" she stepped sideways and caught the ball easily, hurling it on to Jenny. Lottie backtracked and flung it at her, making Ruth glad of the quick reactions that her fighting had brought. Samuel had grabbed her wild throw and flipped it toward Maria when she heard Gwen calling; "Sara, time to go"

With a quick wave she dashed back to her mother, it would never do to be caught playing like that by someone else, i.e. her father.

"Bye Sara, see you next market" Jenny's voice carried across the courtyard to her friend's ears.

* * *

"I like being someone else mother" Ruth smiled as she tucked into her dinner

"So do I, it is quite a freedom from all that responsibly and etiquette" Igraine and Gwen shared a smile, etiquette had earned Uther a sore foot when Ruth had been a little babe and it was a standing amusement. Oh the carefree days when responsibly had just been a shadow on the horizon.

* * *

**That was a light hearted chapter to ease to gloom that will descend**

**Anyone notice the play back to _Camelot; a New Chance_**


	6. Seeking Comfort in the face of Truth

**Sorry this chapter took time, I have been busy with other things**

**After serous consideration I have decided that this Fic is NOT for those who love Morgana in the show. If you can't temper your love to see this story's view STOP READING. Thank you to _girlbird3 _for pointing this out. Please however read & review this last chapter before quitting.**

**Also thanks to _Becky_, _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

* * *

"WHAT" Igraine nearly screamed the word "Uther you can't..."

"I can, I will and I have, it's over Igraine" the king turned away from his raging wife

"What about Ruth? She's known nobody but Gwen since she was born" Igraine tried a different tack

"It will do the princess in her good to learn that things are not permanent, life has to change"

"Gorlois talked you into this" Igraine's tone was bitter and quiet "You'll do anything he asks... simply to apologise for nearly killing him"

Uther swung round, eyes blazing in a Pendragon temper she hadn't seen for years "that maid is going to Cornwall and this conversation is closed"

"Over my dead body!!!" she yelled the challenge and was viciously pleased to see him wince at the reminder of her first sacrifice. Before he could gather enough wits she marched out, head held high in a perfect imitation of her husband's most imperious manner.

* * *

Igraine dropped her head as she walked in and saw Gwen's puppyish hopeful look dissolve to misery

"I'm sorry... I couldn't convince him" the queen sank into an empty chair and sobbed, she hadn't felt this useless since Ruth had gone missing. She felt arms around her neck and realised as her shoulder got damper that Gwen was clinging to her like a lost child. Which, Igraine was forced to remind herself, she soon would be. Cornwall was a wild and distant place that few of the court had ever seen.

"H... how do we tell Ruth?" Gwen swallowed back her sobs and gasped out that fateful question

"I think it would be less painful if I am blunt" Igraine fought to concentrate, her memory swimming back and forth "Well... slightly less painful"

Gwen sat up "I should have been straight with her about my past, it would make this easier"

"But we never expected this to happen Gwen" Igraine's back was like a rod, her hands twisting nervously together as they waited. Unsaid words, years old, hung mockingly between them. "Perhaps one day I expected Gorlois to return and bring his daughter... but not for it to have such consequences"

The door creaked open and a nervous head entered attached to the rest of Ruth

"Come here sweet" Igraine fought to retain some normality "Gwen and I have something to tell you" she lifted the girl on to her lap and tried to keep her voice steady "Morgana has made a pact with the king; she is taking Gwen back to Cornwall when they leave"

Ruth's face went beyond white to a very odd yellow-grey colour "No", it was half question, half statement and Gwen was forced to nod an affirmative. "NO" the princess screamed and buried herself into her mother's arms wailing and crying. Igraine cradled her tight, sharing a tear filled look with Gwen over her daughter's head

"You can have the day off, explain to your father and friends..." she trailed off pathetically, suddenly feeling lost. With tears rolling down her cheeks Gwen got up and walked calmly out the servants door.

* * *

Half an hour later Igraine found herself walking into the physicians chambers. Unusually he wasn't working on some concoction, just sitting and failing to read a page of his book. His eyes stared at the same spot before rising to meet hers

"I take it you need to talk?"

She nodded, grateful for the calm assessment then it all poured out "I can't let Gwen leave... it's breaking Ruth to pieces; she didn't even want to train with the knights just now" Gaius winced, this was serious "I don't trust Morgana with a wolf let alone Gwen..." he held up a hand to stop her

"Why don't you like Morgana?"

Igraine walked forward, her eyes beseeching "I can't trust her... she's too like Nimueh... I can't trust anyone I didn't know" she slowed to a rapid panting for air and Gaius stood up, knowing what it cost her to say that.

Nimeuh's betrayal had hit all those in the close court hard but Igraine had suffered worst, locked up on an island with only a viewing pool for company. He opened his arms and Igraine stumbled into them, crying onto his shoulder "She's taking Gwen, I don't know what to do without her".

* * *

Ruth was in a similar state, unburdening her troubles to Owain while attacking a dummy.

"Morgana acts like she owns the Castle and we should all fall sweetly at her feet in worship, this is Camelot not Cornwall!"

Owain wisely decided to keep his mouth shut about Morgana having been Uther's Ward and First Lady in Camelot; too much trouble could come from it... not to mention the rage Uther would go into when Ruth started as asking questions, as no doubt she would do.

"Has it ever occurred to you that she may see you and your mother in the same light?"

Ruth stared at him, incredulous "You think that other people see us as distant and cold" she looked hurt

"Perhaps some of the Court" he was deliberately vague but knew full well that Lady Cecil in particular thought that the Princess was spoiled to her heart's desire. The contents of Lance's evesdropping being known to all the knights, Owain found it particularly hurtful for such a gold hearted girl to be suddenly forced around into becoming a lady.

* * *

Tom took one look at his daughter's face and set down the sword he was polishing (a special light one for Ruth) and hugged her tightly

"There's no hope; Igraine couldn't do anything... I must make my goodbyes. She's given me the afternoon off so...." sobs made it incoherent and Tom choked; he would loose his daughter because of a cold hearted ward who'd been forgetful in the mad excitement of seeing her long dead father again. Now Morgana would wound them all to the quick because of her jealousy. Selfish and mean; a true _Ísig-heorte _

_

* * *

_

**The last word was rough Old English for Ice-Heart.**

**I hope this chapter cleared up some of Igraine's character for those who were grating along.**


	7. We'll be leaving

**Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CutttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

**Longest chapter yet. **

* * *

Morgana and Gorlois entered the council chamber side by side, walking with that proud arrogance Igraine detested. She'd never had much affection for Gorlois and little more for the Duchess; snooty, stuck-up _I have better breeding than you _Vivane had been nothing but an annoying fly that she had longed to swat.

They didn't bother to show homage, instead Gorlois just spoke

"My king" well they had some respect then "We have decided that matters at home mean we must leave in the next two days"

"you will be a loss to Camelot my friend" Uther bowed his head "May you and your retinue reach Cornwall safely once more" The pair of interlopers both smiled, Igraine bit her tongue to still outraged comments, she knew Uther had only mentioned 'retinue' to annoy those who were fond of Gwen. Arthur was looking murderous while Merlin glowered at Gorlois. To cap it all Owain, Pellinore and Lancelot had all vanished the second that the Cornwall pair had enter, taking Ruth with them. She had no way of escaping, short of....

* * *

With a sharp gasping breath she half stepped and allowed herself to fall onto the dais, slapping into the wood with little caution or poise. Immediately there were gasps followed by the sounds of scuffling and running feet. Though she didn't dare open her eyes she could sense that Uther was kneeling down by her, probably with a concerned look on his face.

"Igraine... Igraine sweet wake up... Igraine please, what's wrong?"

_You know what's wrong Uther Pendragon_ her thought was bitter and hard, nothing mattered now. A person entered the room with quick strides, she recognised Gaius's step as he joined Uther.

"what happened?"

"I don't know, one minute she was standing nearby the next she gasped and collapsed like this"

Judging by the expectant silence Gaius was obviously digesting and considering this information carefully.

"I'll take her to my chambers Uther. Balin would you mind...?"

She heard Balin step forward and then felt his arms cradling as he lifted her gently. The hall door slammed behind them.

* * *

Managing to remain limp and noiseless for the distance between the two rooms was hard on her self control but finally she felt the rough, slightly lumpy comfort of the 'patients bed' in Gaius's chambers underneath her. Soft perfectly even steps indicated that Balin had left. It was safe to give up the ruse.

With a faked (but rather convincing) moan she fluttered her eyelids slightly and then opened them fully to see Gaius looking over at her

"How... how did I get here?"

He smiled "As if you don't know" she gave up and grinned "That was good acting Igraine, you had Uther white as a sheet" Gaius chuckled "I haven't seen him that scared since Arthur let a cockroach into his room"

Igraine burst out laughing "He did WHAT?"

"When he was six one of the servant boys showed him a nest full, they conspired and put one in every bedroom, not knowing that the King was terrified... the scream, you would have thought there was a murder occurring. I'll never forget Uther's face; he was standing on the table looking like he expected the tiny creature to enlarge itself and eat him alive." They both gave in and just laughed, the fact that Uther could be scared of beetles was near impossible... but true.

Gaius finally collected his thoughts enough to provide some help "If you're looking for Gwen I last saw her heading for South church carrying flowers" Igraine nodded and walked swiftly out of the door, snatching a lost headscarf as she left; it would not do for Uther to spot her up and about so soon after 'collapsing'. She hadn't played that ruse since childhood but it worked as well as ever. And Uther was still gullible to almost anything... she stopped herself from laughing; it would have been funny if she hadn't seen him end up in difficulty over and over again. Edwin Muirden for one, Nimueh another. South Camelot Church reared up against the skyline, the city was so big that it had one church and cemetery for each section. Here was wear all those from South Town were buried, including the one that Gwen probably sought.

* * *

She spotted her three rows forward, kneeling on the damp grass in front of a beautiful headstone. So as not to disturb her friend, who seemed to need these moments more than ever, Igraine pretended to be mourning over one of the older graves and acting like someone just come from the country to seek a relative. Finally Gwen got up and moved away, back to the city and the Queen moved forward to see whose grave her maid treasured.

She knew before she'd even read the words

_Here lies_

**_Amurest_**

_Darling wife, loving mother._

_Our herbalist for many years was finally overcome by a plague she couldn't cure._

_May this stone be tribute to her and see that memories never die of all those lost._

Igraine bowed her head in respect; Amy had been a good friend to Bessie... and to her. She had been the one person who stubbornly mistrusted Nimeuh's offer of help regarding an heir to Camelot. A conviction proved right to everyone in the city just over 7 years ago and nearly three times that long to the woman who read the stone.

"Rest in peace my friend... I am sorry not to have guarded your little Gwenny better" with a sigh she turned away and began to walk away, choked by tears. Pausing by the church she rested her head on a carved stone, allowing her losses to run through her head as salt drops began to fall, watering the ground with mourning and death.

Gwen was leaving and she could nothing, another one of her friends gone from her life... as good as dead.

* * *

**My idea of Uther having _Entomophobia_ (phobia of insects) came from rewatching Season 1 Ep 6. ****I might write a oneshot about it later on once this saga is done.**

**Review please I would love to have more than two names to type **


	8. Goodbye Present

**Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_**

* * *

Igraine strode back through the market place, paying no heed to people she passed... or those she walked into. Camelot shifted and changed before her brimming eyes as she stumbled on.

"Fine jewellery, the best in Camelot. Come buy my jewellery" the sellers cry brought her up short. There was something she could do. Summoning all the courage and royalty she possessed Igraine crossed the street and approached the stall.

The stall-holder stared as the Queen made her way over to him.

"Y...Your M...Majesty. H..how...c...can...I...?"

"Stop stammering and tell me what a fair market price would be for this" her voice was unusually sharp and she raised the tiger eye pendant in the air with command

"10 gold pieces, my lady" Quick as a hawk's flight he found himself holding a dozen of the coins

"Keep the excess" the Queen's voice was softer now but before he could stammer thanks she was gone as quick as she'd come.

* * *

Crouched in a corner Ruth watched her father stalk past, chuckling to himself, she was ready to spring on him as she had for many years but his words froze her.

"Two days, two days and I will be able to finally live without Igraine fussing over her maid... Ruth will be more receptive to growing up without Guinevere"

Her mind blanked, fixing in on the first and last pairs of words; _Two days... without Guinevere _, he'd actually gone and done it. For the first time in her life she felt disgust and actual hurt for her father. Silently she began to cry, no longer minding who found her hiding there.

When someone did, it was Gwen.

"Fa...father's..." she sobbed

"I know, Balin came and told me just now" Gwen's voice seemed strangely detached and harsh. "Come on" still blinded by tears Ruth stumbled along after Gwen until they reached her mother's door. Before she could think Gwen had pulled her into a crushing hug.

* * *

Igraine entered the room to find Gwen in a chair with a sobbing Ruth on her lap. Neither girl actually seemed to notice, so wrapped up in their moment together which, she was forced to remind herself, could be their last. Finally she coughed gently, breaking the spell. They both lifted their heads, four guilty red rimmed eyes looked up at her. Gwen opened her mouth to apologise

"Save your breath Gwen, I am not cross, at least not with you" Igraine felt her throat catch at the confusion and loneliness she saw before her. For all her years Gwen was still a little girl inside, forced to grow up fast because of Nimueh's attack on those who hadn't trusted her. She'd taken on responsibility at 4 ½ when Igraine had spent many years fooling around, a time of fun that Gwen never had.

Pulling herself away from guilt she raised her eyes again to see both Ruth and Gwen standing in front curiously blurred

_Oh Igraine Elaine Pendragon do get a grip on yourself_

Furiously she brushed off the tears and fished the box out of her pocket.

"Here Gwen... this is yours forever" she watched as her maid took the gift and opened it nervously.

"Igraine no! I'm not worth that sort of money" horrified Gwen held up the tiger eye that she'd admired so much, staring at her mistress

"You're right Gwen... you are worth _far_ much more. I would willingly give up almost everything I own to keep you as my maid" she swallowed "To keep you here... as my friend." She ignored Gwen's startled look "That is what you are; as your mother and Bessie were before you..."

Tears came again and she let them fall, opening her arms and hugging the girl who stumbled into them; Amy's child, Ruth's career, her maid, her friend for as long as life still beat and evermore.

"I'd be careful about wearing that pendant if I were you, Morgana is a complete magpie; she goes for anything shiny and beautiful." Shy giggles came from her shoulder as Gwen caught the double meaning "God protect you, cnafa Amurest"

Her maid pulled free so that they faced each other "ond þú mín cyninge" Gwen replied using the Old Tongue that she had grown up with for four years. Igraine didn't know many words but she understood this; _And you my Queen._

* * *

**_Cnafa_ means daughter in Old English.**

**Did anyone notice the connection between Igraine's_ Market Day_ name and her real long one?**

**I would love more reviewers **


	9. Gone

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and_ CuttlefishShiz _for reviewing. Sorry this chapter is short**

* * *

Ruth stirred, suddenly aware that something was out of place. Through her lashes she saw what it was; Gwen's empty bed. Leaping up she snatched her felt shoes and swiftly slipped down through the servant corridors. It was early, nobody was about. As she reached the stables there was a clip clopping of hooves and she drew back, instinct telling her that it was on of the Cornwall group. When the noise went she crept through; the stall for Gwen's horse was empty.

_No _her head called out. Like a ghost she was out and across the courtyard following the faint beat of hooves.

Then they were with her sights; three horses. Morgana, Gorlois and Gwen. Ruth was pleased to see that Gwen was being led, she hadn't wanted to go willingly. Ducking and dodging she wove closer, catching the ambling mounts up easily. She would free Gwen and hide her away, father could do his worst but she'd never give up.

* * *

Her foot caught and Gorlois turned at the noise then kicked his horse into a trot, Morgana following suit. Surprise lost, Ruth began to run barefooted over the cobbles, desperate to do anything she could.

The horses went faster, she'd never catch them.

"Gwen!" she cried out and saw the girl turn back, trying to reach out a hand. But they were tied to the saddle

"Gwen!" Ruth knew she was running out of strength and breath but urged herself faster. Too little too late; the horses were over the drawbridge and up into a gallop

"Ruthie!" Gwen's call gave her new strength but her chances where gone.

"GWEN!" her bare feet slipped on the wood and she hit the drawbridge hard. The three horses were nearing the ridge but she saw Gwen twist back anxiously at her cry.

"I love you Ruth!" the words were a last stand, seconds later the trio of riders vanished out of sight

"GWEEEEN!!!" Ruth screamed the name out loud, tears coursing down her cheeks as she realised it was too late. Her maid was gone... her friend was gone forever. The princess crumpled into a heap, suddenly realising how much Gwen had meant to her... a friend. She'd never consciously thought that until now.

But there were two different people she knew;

Guinevere; mother's maid sent away by Father

Gwen... my friend since as long as I can remember and for as long as I do.

* * *

That chapter was so hard to write guys. Review if you liked it


	10. Starting to change

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

* * *

Uther glared at his daughter

"You are not ashamed to have made an exhibition of yourself?"

She stared back "I would have had to if you hadn't sent Gwen away"

God, she could be as bad as her mother sometimes. Uther mentally shook his head and carried on "You completely disgraced yourself and the family name. Have you any clue what sort of talk is going round?"

Ruth didn't answer, she just stared at him. Her eyes frozen and accusing.

Uther could have put up with her screaming, wailing or even lashing out at him but this silence was unbearable. He strode down the table

"When I ask I expect an answer... understood?"

"Yesss" she hissed the word through her teeth

"That's better" he turned back "Now... What sort of gossip do you think has gone round since your behaviour?"

"I've no doubt you'll tell me, why should I waste my breath?" her voice was blank but cold. Uther snapped, wheeled round and grabbed her collar, his eyes blazed in fury

"I will not tolerate that tone" He dragged her out of the hall and up to Igraine's room, empty. "You have half an hour to sort your things; when I come back you will be moving to new quarters and anything that is unsuitable will be destroyed." The door slammed, leaving Ruth rubbing her neck as she stood shocked in the centre of the room.

* * *

Her mind cleared; half an hour. That was all she had to hide what she valued most, those things that her father disapproved of and would have destroyed. Diving under her bed she dragged out a crate and began to bundle things in; her commoner clothes, less than smart gowns that she still wore, short breeches and a shirt than she'd got from one of her market friends. And a set of wooden carved animals she'd had since teething. She paused, admiring each and every one; the horse, a stag and hind, a wolf, the dragon (a copy from her family's crest), and a unicorn. A friend of Merlin's had carved them and sent them for her second birthday.

More and more things piled up until the crate was as heavy as she could manage. Throwing the final piece of silk over the top she picked it up and carried it out the door. Out the corridor, out the castle. Crossing the courtyard she glanced around checking there was nobody around who would question her. Finally she was there, the door opened at her touch and Princess Ruth walked into the knights chambers.

* * *

The room was built into the castle wall, making it long and rectangular. On each side wall there was a line of bunk beds; 6 on the left, 5 on the right. Each bed bore some mark of their owner's. It didn't take long to identify the one she wanted, thankfully a bottom bunk. With a hard shove she pushed the box containing her possessions underneath and then replaced the blanket so it didn't show. Sighing she turned at the door then closed it and ran back to her... no her _mother's_ room, it wasn't hers anymore.

* * *

By the time Uther opened the door again she was standing demurely by the table with Summer held tightly in her hand, nothing would part her from this last part of Gwen she possessed.

* * *

**Sorry if Uther has started to change, he does get a bit harsher in the following chapters.**

**If you're interested the animals were carved by Will**


	11. Differences

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

* * *

Uther led her along corridors she'd never seen before, then stopped at a wonderfully carved door.

"This will be your new room Ruth, learn the route to it well." With a soft clicking the latch came free and he nudged her inside. "Make yourself at home daughter, you'll stay here until you actually behave... Kay!"

The rough, toughened knight appeared around a corner "Sire?"

"See that the princess receives meals but doesn't leave her chamber." Ruth flinched slightly, she was to be under house arrest in her own home. She opened her mouth to speak but the door was closed before any sound could escape. Accepting the inevitable she put Summer down on the bed and obeyed her father's _Make yourself at home_.

* * *

The room resembled her mother's except for the lack of two extra beds. The furniture was the other way around as well. A large passage like alcove caught her eye... It turned out to be as exciting as ditchwater; a dressing room full of mirrors and drawers. Ruth scarpered and instead decided to see whether this move had been planned, if her dresses where already there. The wardrobe was huge and made of near black wood, different again from her mother's which was a soft deep brown. The door took a hard tug but it finally opened to reveal the most hideous clothes she'd ever seen. They were the kind of dresses that courtesans might wear, but not her.

"My lady" Ruth turned to see a woman dressed in Camelot livery entering through the servant's door.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" she knew her tone was mistrustful.

"My name is Adelia miss" the woman bobbed a curtsey "I have been given the position as your maidservant" the tone was respectful, but far too simpering.

"Who appointed you?" Ruth felt an anger she'd never known bubbling inside her

"Your father, King Uther Pendragon" more simpering respect and a treasuring delight audible on each syllable of the king's name.

"Leave now!!" it was the closest Ruth had ever come to shouting and she was pleased to see Adelia spook slightly.

"I have been ordered to help and serve you... where can I start?"

Ruth turned away in disgust "and I order you to leave me alone, I am perfectly capable of caring for myself"

Adelia took her chance and moved towards the bed "Not by the gossip that's flying around, your father hates you now... you realised that surely?" there was no reaction to the goading. She was there now "And you little bear, you knew it didn't you? You know the king hates her and that sharing room and help with a parent isn't good. You knew that girl was useless..."

Ruth spun round, snatching Summer close "Leave Gwen alone! And don't touch my things... ever." The last sentence was deceptively quiet but Adelia heeded a warning bell and disappeared the way she'd come.

* * *

"Ruth, Ruth?" Igraine opened the door to her chambers and walked in. They were empty, though something had obviously been going on; the wardrobe door was slightly open. She smiled and walked over "Come on out Ruthie". It was in disarray, Ruth's clothes mostly gone. Then she realised something else; Summer was missing. That meant that Lancelot's eavesdropping was true Uther, had moved Ruth to make her grow up. There was only one spare chamber now, it hadn't been used for years, around 27 years to be more correct.

Owain poked his head in the door just in time to see the Queen collapse onto the floor unconscious, her cheeks white as pillows.

Ruth sat down on the wooden floor and held Summer in her lap

"What am I going to do Summer? This isn't home, even if it is in Camelot castle" she sighed "And that girl is no good, how dare she insult Gwen?"

"How dare she indeed?" came another voice

* * *

**Eeeek Cliffhanger. Try and guess who's room it was (Clue; think pre-series Camelot)**

**Next update may be a long time away as I have exams for several weeks.**

**Reviews please**


	12. Her room

**Sorry for last chapter's cliffhanger. Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. More new reviewers please, I want to know who reads this so I can thank you**

* * *

Igraine blinked and flinched as she heard a voice

"Awake at last I see" Uther was sitting by the fire with half an eye on her "surely you didn't think that dramatically fainting would make me go back on my decision?"

It hadn't been her choice to faint _this time_. Idiot

"No I know you too well." Igraine sighed "or I thought I did" Uther turned to face her

"What do you mean?"

"The only room you could have put Ruth in is conveniently on the other side of the castle, that's not the problem... who lived there before?"

Uther raised his eyes to the ceiling as he thought "No-one, it's been empty for years"

"Well let me rephrase that question then; Who last lived in that room?"

"Well... Nimeuh I suppose"

Igraine's eyes flashed in temper "EXACTLY!!!! You put our daughter and the pride of Camelot into a room last inhabited by the sorceress who stole and imprisoned me"

Uther got up and gazed at his wife "Nimeuh is dead, sweet. She can't harm anyone else"

"But perhaps her spirit can"

Uther staggered, suddenly his colour was gone and he turned back to a scared boy who sank weakly and disjointedly back into the chair.

* * *

Ruth's head snapped sharply up, staring around. No-one was there.

"Who are you?" she fought to stop her voice from shaking.

"You would not know and you don't need to know" the voice carried an ethereal tone but some instinct told Ruth that it was not good. Identifying the direction it came from she began to back away, holding Summer behind her protectively.

"How sweet... protecting your bear before yourself"

"WHO are you?"

"You would not know and you don't need to know" the voice repeated, getting closer. Ruth stepped back evenly, trying not to show her panic.

"I am the Princess of Camelot and demand to know your identity!" she summoned up all her royal breeding and command. The bed bumped her back and she sprawled on top of it. The air containing the voice solidified and seemed to bend closer to her. Ruth drew away as best she could. Then the voice whispered it right in her ear.

"I am Nimueh le Faey..."

She crumpled as if struck with a mortal blow, not hearing Kay's anxious shout as he burst in the room.

* * *

Gaius ran as fast as he could across to where the guard had indicated. When he got to that godforsaken room it was to find Kay kneeling on the floor with an unconscious Ruth lying on his lap. It didn't take long for a diagnosis to become clear.

"Stress and a sudden shock... I think she will be fine in a while" no sooner had he said this than her eyes began to flutter. Both men jumped as Ruth sat bolt upright, fear in her eyes.

"Nimueh" only one word but filled with terror.

"Pardon Ruth?" Gaius fought every particle of his nature acting like this.

"Nimueh le Faey... she was here. But not here..."

Gaius cut in "Kay will you leave us please? I think it would be better if I hear the princess alone" the guard nodded and closed the door as he walked out "Now tell me slowly Ruth"

"I heard a voice, like it was coming from someone nearby. But when I looked there was no-one... It got closer and I backed off, asking again and again who it was; all I got was 'You would not know and you don't need to know'." She took a deep breath "I fell back on the bed, the air sort of made a shape that bent toward me and then it... _she_ said her name 'Nimeuh le Faey'. I think I blacked out then" Gaius nodded and called Kay back before leaving.

* * *

Once there was a good distance between him and the room he turned back and frowned

"What was Uther thinking of? Off all the places to put that poor child, it's no wonder she collapsed" he dropped into bitter mutterings and wandered off to do research.

* * *

**Next chapter will be a bit of a departure but it is for a very good reason.**

**You won't get it unless I have 3 new reviewers**


	13. Gwen: The Journey

**I gave up waiting for reviewers. Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_. All italics are past recollections, the dream is ordinary to distingish it**

* * *

"There" Gorlois pointed "Tintagel Castle..."

"Otherwise known as _home_" stated Morgana with emphasis

Gwen looked at the grey, forbidding heap of rock and towers. She had never seen anywhere look less homely. It didn't even have beauty on its virtue list; unlike Camelot. It was hard to suppress misery but she did her best. Still at least she'd had plenty of practice.

* * *

_It had started after they had left Camelot, when Gwen still had Ruth's parting scream ringing in her ears. She had twisted around in the side-saddle, trying to see if any part of the Castle was still in view. Next minute her head was stinging and Gorlois glared at her as he replaced his hand on the reins _

"_Face the front __**mowes**__"_

_she winced, not understanding the word but knowing it was an insult._

_The rest of the day passed in silence for Gwen. Neither Morgana or Gorlois spoke to her and when they conversed together it was in a strange langauge that she didn't understand. They caught up with the attendants and __supplies__ just before dark._

_Then it began again._

* * *

"_Get this __**mowes**__... get that __**mowes" **__Gwen began to despair of ever hearing her name again. When Morgana returned and joined her father by the fire a slight hope rose, only to be crushed the next second_

"_More wine__**Mowesfach**__" Morgana spoke without turning her head. Gwen realised that it was she being addressed but stood still._

"_**Mowesfach**__, MORE WINE" thundered Gorlois._

_Scared by his very Uther-like tone she finally scurried forward and poured the drink. Perhaps they had been stressed at leaving Camelot and would remember her true name after a while._

_It never happened. All through the two weeks of the journey she was called that; '__**Mowes**__' from the retainers and servants, __**Mowesfach**__by Gorlois and Morgana. _

* * *

_Morgana watched her new maid become disheartened, more mechanical in her work. She had been spoiled at Camelot, working alongside Igraine like a partner rather than a maid. Soon their methods would start extracting everything; Gwen would remember her proper position in life._

* * *

_The journey was misery for Gwen. Morgana summoned her night and day with no resting time. As the time passed she began to automatically respond to __**Mowes**__ or __**Mowesfach. **__Camelot seemed a distant memory, the Queen a fantasy._

"Gwen... Gwen" the voice was distant but one she recognised. Her mother. "Don't give up Gwenny, don't forget who you are" a figure came closer, a woman in a long dress "Remember Gwen. They can do what they like but you have truth and spirit... Remember..." the voice faded

_Gwen woke with new purpose, her eyes hardened with determination. Only one of the newest servants noticed a change, the others still saw their stupid __**Mowes**_

* * *

Now here she was, miles from Camelot and facing a dour, cold existence. But she'd nearly lost herself on the journey, nothing could be worse.

Guinevere daughter of Ameurest and Tom. Gwen; maid and friend to Queen Igraine. She could face down a drafty castle any day.

* * *

**Review please. _Mowes_ is Gailic for girl, meant as an insult in this piece **

**For anyone who's interested I have done a page on _Camelot; A New Chance_on Merlin TV. the OC page carries my vision of Igraine, before she finally makes an appearance on BBC come Saturday and spoils it.**


	14. Misery and Tears

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_, _CuttlefishShiz_ and _Seyth_. Full apologies to Seyth, I have since looked up _Mowes_ and found out that it is Cornish not Gailic.**

* * *

Igraine ran. She couldn't face it. Better to escape before the horror was branded on her eyes forever.

She tripped and fell sprawling onto the soft grass. Winded she lay still for a minute before realising where she was. South Church Graveyard. In front of Ameurest's gravestone. Igraine pulled herself onto her knees and gazed at the inscription. For a second she could still see Amy's face swimming in front of her.

* * *

"Oh Igraine, what will Camelot do if the child inherits your mischief" she'd smiled "Two terrible troubles roaming the streets in disguise and untying horses" They'd both laughed then.

* * *

With a sudden shock Igraine realised how forced Amy's laughter had been over her own joke. She'd known who would pay Nimeuh's price. And she'd later paid for that mistrust and suspicion with her life; the Queen was certain that Nimeuh had caused the plague to rid Camelot of all those who remembered the trickery.

Something about the neighbouring grave caught her eye. She looked at it properly and gulped.

_Here lies_

**_Bessilyn_**

_Maid to the late Queen Igraine. Nursemaid to Prince Arthur_

_Died of the Plague on 10th September._

Bessilyn. Igraine had forgotten that name. It had never been used after the first two sentences spoken in the Hall.

"Bessie, my Bessie" she wasn't aware of crying until salty drops began to mark her already dirty dress. "I've made a mess of everything Bessie, I lost Gwen and now Ruth is... is..." she gave up and sobbed allowing the dreadful scene to surface again.

* * *

Ruth walking in at the side of Lady Cecila wearing a new dress. Not to bad in general. But the dress; Fitted clinging silk that showed off every movement in its entirety, sleeveless and relying on a halter neck to hold it up. No shoulder fabric at all! That was when she'd bolted, but not before her vision had rested on Uther... nodding his approval.

* * *

"Mama, mama it's me" the whisper slipped through the gap between her doors and Igraine looked up.

"Well?" There was no point disguising that she'd been crying for the whole afternoon and evening combined.

"I'm sorry... please mother I didn't have a choice" her voice was so heartfelt that Igraine relented and opened the door. Ruth ran in and closed it quickly "I'm not meant to be here but..." she trailed off.

"Just an explanation would be welcome Ruth" Igraine tried to soften her tone

"They made me dress like that, Adelia threatened that she would tell father about my fainting and overactive imagination. He would have laughed and locked me up at this rate. So I had to put that _thing_ on..." she shuddered "I've felt better clothed after a bath with a stupid blanket wrapped around me than when I wore that. Only the worst whores in Darkside would wear such a thing"

Igraine forced herself to look stern "I never want to here such language out of your lips again Ruth Pendragon... you better run back before Kay misses you"

"Yes mother" Ruth drew herself up to her full height and kissed her mothers cheek before taking the instruction literally and scarpering as fast as her legs could go.

Once she'd shut the door Igraine dropped into the chair and laughed, cross as she was at Ruth's language her daughter certainly knew which side the bread was buttered.

* * *

**Reviews please**

**PS Seyth, join if you can then I may run some cornish past you to help this story. Relying on internet translators at the moment**


	15. Pointless Etiquette Lessons

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

* * *

Ruth woke to the loud clatter of the breakfast tray being set down. For a second she waited, certain that this time she would hear Gwen's "come on dozy head, up you get". No such luck.

"My lady" came Adelia's simpering tone "I have brought your breakfast".

Stuffing Summer firmly under the covers Ruth climbed out of the four poster bed and marched over to the table, sitting down without a word. She ate steadily, keeping her back poker-straight and her face blank. Pushing the empty bowl away she waited,

"I trust my lady enjoyed her breakfast?" Adelia was still there, standing in the corner with an expectant look on her face. Silently, with as much arrogance as she could muster, Ruth shook her head.

"I shall endeavour to try better next time" still that sweet subservient tone.

Ruth smiled inside; that negative answer had been half a lie. The porridge itself had been fine, but Gwen had always mixed honey in to give it a nice morning sweetness. But she wasn't going to tell the new maid that, it was something unique to Gwen that she wouldn't let anybody else take.

"Lady Cecil suggested you wear this to day my lady" with half an eye Ruth turned toward the voice. Adelia held up a mustard gown with lace trimmings. Personally Ruth hated the outfit; nobody over here had taste to realise anything sun coloured clashed badly with her light hair. But perhaps for today she would humour them and put it on.

* * *

Watching from behind the door the young chamber maid felt like gawping at the way her mistress stood like a statue with her arms out. She expected to be dressed without helping in any way. She watched as the woman slipped the under dress onto the Princess followed by the actual silk. Nobody but Beatrice saw the Princess wince as corset strings were tugged too tight. Soon the girl was led from the room, her head up and every bit of indignanace showing clearly in her face. Beatrice scurried out from her hiding place and got on with cleaning up wood ash and breakfast crumbs. But it was hard to forget the Princess's face.

* * *

"Ah your highness" Lady Cecil turned and fixed what she thought to be a warm welcoming smile onto her face. "I believe it is time for another of your Etiquette lessons"

Inside herself Ruth grimaced, she wasn't a babe in arms and she had been taught _necessary_ Court Etiquette by her mother. But apparently she was uneducated on the majority and required proper tuition... from Lady Cecil, the vainest and most arrogant lady in the court (known behind her back amongst Ruth's circle as Peacock).

"Today I will teach you the different ways of accepting a dance depending on the status your partner, something you can put to use in the upcoming Autumn Ball"

Ruth fixed an interested look on her face; the Autumn Ball was one of the highlights in Camelot's social calendar.

"Now... a Duke?""

"Your Grace" Ruth dropped her head slightly

"An earl?"

"My lord" the head drop was less defined but still there. They went on through the various ranking as Ruth's head drop lessoned each time according to the status...

"and a knight?" queried Lady Cecil finally

Ruth swallowed, she always had trouble with this scenario "Sir" she offered a hand but kept her head completely still.

"Good" but there was no warmth or praise in the word. Ruth watched Peacock look her up and down, measuring her worth "And how do you accept or ask a servant for a dance?"

"you don't" Ruth kept her voice cool and unemotional

"Exactly... all those nobles I named are below you in rank but they are still on a pegging, servants are NOT" the Peacock drew breath "now show me your dances"

* * *

2 hours later Ruth was still gyrating around the large chamber. Lady Cecil led the steps while her servant and Adelia jangled a steady beat on tambourines. A thundering on the door brought proceedings to a jerky, graceless halt, it was thrown open to revel a whey-faced Merlin who panted for breath.

"Well?"

"Lady Cecil, the king asks to see you urgently. He said it is a matter of most importance"

"Very well..." she walked to the door and turned at the last second to address her maid "Luciua, see that the princess returns to her chamber with her maid forthwith" the girl nodded with a cold smile on her face

"Yes Mistress"

Ruth shivered, something wasn't right.

As soon as the pairs of footsteps had vanished down the hall Luciua jumped to her feet with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Come Your Highness, we have been instructed to escort you to your chamber and by the dragon that is what we will do"

Ruth back against the wall, sensing trouble about to burst

"Come little princess and don't say a word..." sang Adelia

"We'll go buy you a mocking bird" finished Luciua.

* * *

The walked her down the corridors and into her own chamber. With wild conspiratal looks they kept walking up to a tapestry which covered the entrance to an ante room. Each woman took one of Ruth's arms and half-led, half-pulled her into the alcove. She struggled against their grip.

"Shhhhh Ruth we won't hurt you" Adelia's beguiling words were not matched by her menacing, hurtful tone. Ruth drew the deepest breath she could manage through the rising fright in her throat... And screamed

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP"

Both women let go as they heard boots running down the corridor. Ruth found herself dragged back into the room where she stood blinking in the light. Kay and Sir Leon burst in with swords drawn, ready to attack. They stopped short and looked at her.

"What is it milady? You screamed."

Ruth gathered her breath "Lady Cecil's maid, she grabbed me and pushed me in the alcove..."

Adelia cut in quickly when her mistress paused for breath "We heard footsteps approaching and hid the Princess quickly to make sure that no kidnappers or assassins could find her"

Leon was nodding and Kay looked trustingly at both maids "Well done, the king will glad to hear of your fine service" They turned to leave, sheathing the beautiful swords.

"No they're lying... they tried to hold me against my will" Ruth called out a desperate appeal but only Leon looked back over his shoulder with slight guilt. Kay muttered something under his breath.

* * *

"What do you think that was about?" Leon turned to his companion as they walked away.

"She's got an overactive imagination, she sees things that aren't there some of the time" Kay's voice was blank and carried a 'that's how it is' tone.

"Oh" with a final glance back Leon went off on his new guard duty.

* * *

**Reviews please, next chapter is about Gwen again and will be shorter.**

**I would like 2 new reviewers before I post**


	16. Gwen: In Tintagel

**Thanks to my stalwart reviewers.**

**This is another of Gwen's pieces.**

* * *

Gwen had been proved right, Tintagel castle was every bit as miserable as she'd thought. All the lanterns and candles in Camelot wouldn't have penetrated the darkness that lay in some corners, she doubted that even Fyrlingua's best fiery breath would lighten those.

"Dreaming again **Mowesfach**? That will be extra cleaning for you... report to the kitchens after you've finished normal work"

Gwen sighed as Morgana minced away, it would be another night with no sleep by the time she was done. She turned back to the nightdress she was mending and freed it from under the chest...

Hastily she began to unpick the work, thanking every deity she knew that Morgana hadn't seen it. For emblazoned on the cream, in pale blue stitching, was one word

_Ruth_

The one person she'd dreamed of even when sleep seemed impossible. Her god-daughter. A child she'd been with since the absolute beginning; persuading Igraine that it would be alright to sleep with Uther, then helping truth appear over Nimueh's spell so Igraine actually believed that she could have fallen pregnant again, seeing the queen through her time and finally being at Ruth's birth before watching her grow up into a beautiful girl.

To be God-mother to a Princess was high honour indeed and she'd found out the day before Ruth's second christening, only because of the loud argument going on in Uther's room over whether or not it was allowed. Igraine had won. So Gwen found herself with the dubious honour of not only holding the child but becoming a guardian of the young girl should tragedy befall Camelot and its royals.

How could she do that when she was nearly imprisoned hundreds of miles away.

* * *

**Reveiw please.**

**Did anyone notice in _Sins of the Father_ that Morgause said she knew Igraine well, yet the last time d been in Camelot she was a tiny baby. Strange methinks**


	17. Autumn Ball

****

Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ for being my sole reviewer on the last chapter. This one is quite big but important

* * *

Camelot was a gay bird indeed, decked out in her best trappings. For the day of the Autumn Ball had arrived. The courtiers were enclosed in their rooms being dressed in the finest gowns that existed. Only 2 people did not share the delight that this brought; Igraine and Ruth. Ruth knew it would cut her mother deeply to see her dressed up and filled to the brim with stupid court etiquette. Igraine could only remember how, last Autumn Ball, she had initiated and watched Gwen lead Arthur through an old country dance. This year Gwen would be miles away... the Cornwall's weren't coming back.

* * *

A knock on the door roused her from stupor

"Come in" It opened to reveal Lancelot, his hair everywhere. "What is it now?"

"The king wishes you to know that he will require your presence to receive the guests that arrive for the Ball. You are to be in the audience chamber at dusk"

Igraine looked at him, puzzled as to why Uther hadn't delivered the message himself "Thank you. If that is all..."

"No my lady" Lancelot walked in and closed the door behind him. "There is something more, it concerns Ruth..."

"What?" her voice was sharp with worry

"Leon told me this, he will be dead if anyone knows I told... After Ruth's etiquette lesson last week Peacock had to speak to the king. Luciua and Adelia were instructed to take her back to her new chambers, which they did but then..." his voice fizzled out

"but then..." prompted Igraine

"Leon heard Ruth scream for help, when he and Kay reached her she said that the maids had forced her into the alcove behind that tapestry... you know" Igraine nodded "Adelia cut in when she was getting breath and said they'd heard assassins... but Leon believes Ruth"

Igraine let out her breath with a whoosh "I never trusted Adelia, god knows what she and Luciua were and or are planning" She looked her daughter's returner "Go quickly Lance and Thank you"

He nodded and marched out with all speed, leaving a worried Queen to her thoughts.

Come dusk Uther stood on the dais ready to greet his guests as a happy contented monarch. Inside he was furious... with himself. Ruth stood next to Arthur in silk gown. Vivid orange with rubies and pearls sewn in. It looked awful, orange had never suited Dubois women; Lady Elaine never wore it during all the years he'd known her, Igraine had truthfully threatened to drown her brother in the lake when he'd offered to buy her orange silk for a trousseau dress, now Ruth looked like she was being swallowed by vicious flames. But her new maid Adelia was supposed to know about dresses, instead she made his daughter look like something that could be found waltzing around to pick up men just after dark. He shuddered slightly and then got on with ceremonial duties as though nothing had changed at all.

* * *

The feast was nothing to speak of, the only fun Igraine had was watching Peacock spill wine all over her _special _silk scarf, which looked like it had been a rabbit in a previous life.

Finally the musicians struck up. Igraine stepped with the dances, not concentrating on her steps and letting Uther lead. Ruth was dancing with some lord, not looking at anyone. And yet last year everything had been so carefree, rank never mattered. Things had changed so much...

Uther quickly brushed his wife's tears away and signalled for a more lively dance. She was forced to change partners and found herself with sour old Gawain while Arthur steered his sister.

"What's wrong Ruthie?" the prince whispered it under cover of the music.

The answer was simple "I miss Gwen and Adelia is mean to me" completely true. Arthur knew it wasn't the full truth but was wise enough not to press her. Instead they danced the polka as it had never been danced before. Each letting pent up feelings loose with stamps and twists, daring the air to challenge them. When they pulled up Igraine couldn't see her children for flowing tears.

"Hey, hey" Uther hugged her close, knowing by instinct what was wrong. The sobbing only got harder as soft flutes and hand drums began to swirl a very old chanting melody.

* * *

Ruth shook loose hair out of her eyes, feeling her heart catch and tug at the familiar tune; Gwen's favourite. Lady Cecil was pulling her back away to the gang of courtiers so that she could show off her protégée. Ordinarily it would have been easy, particularly with Adelia standing nearby to lend back up. But the music coursed loss and fire through Ruth's veins.

With quick yank she was free and in a fit wild recklessness she leapt away onto the cleared area meant for dancing. Peacock couldn't touch her here. Again the music caught her in its spell and, almost of their own accord, her feet started to dance the light quick steps that Gwen had taught her.

* * *

Arthur had twisted at Cecil's yelp but could only stare as his sister began to dance like she was on wings, her feet so quick they were near invisible. Others noticed; Owain, Lancelot, several of the ladies, Balin, his parents. Gradually a clapping beat started as the knights caught the flow of the dance, old court members joined in and Lady Cecil was forced to stand alone. Everyone who had remembered Gwen and her bond with the princess was cheering.

* * *

Ruth heard the cheer and found new strength for a final twisting leap. As her feet struck the floor she met her mother's eyes.

Igraine hoped her gaze, tear filled though it was, would be enough to show the love and belief she had in her daughter. The unspoken reply was more powerful than words

_For Gwen, mother_

Her daughter's eyes showed it in the only way possible, Ruth cried.

* * *

**The song Ruth dances to is meant to be _Adiemus_ by Karl Jenkins**

**New reviewers please, any comment welcome**


	18. Family Portrait and a Rumour

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ and _FireChildSlytherin5_ for reviewing. Thank you also to _SmithsonianGirl_ for putting this story and _Camelot: A New Chance_ in her Community; _The Original Characters of Camelot_. I owe you. **

**This chapter is short, but I figured I had to get it up before Morguase appears again and we find out the parent that she shares with Morgana.**

* * *

Gwen ambled along the corridors. Free for once of a crushing workload she took time to admire the castle interior. It wasn't actually that different from Camelot; weapons hung on the wall and tapestries lined dead end corridors into rooms. But there was something else, a painting. In it were three dark haired people; two Ladies and a knight. Gorlois she could recognise as the knight but the other two were strangers. But were they? There was something bitterly familiar about the shorter of the pair, something explicably linked in her head to Merlin. More specifically to Merlin at the Mercia peace feast. Gwen frowned and then, out the corner of her eye spotted someone who might help, Eseld; the high cook or parüsy.

"Admiring the ladies are we Jennyanne?" the kind woman smiled, using her own Cornish version of the name as she had refused (out of protection) to pronounce Guinevere properly.

"Who are they?" Gwen heard herself slip into the Cornish accent as she spoke. Elsed came to her side and looked up at the portrait

"That one, right next to his lordship, that's the late Duchess Vivane; or Lady Vivane le Faey as she was then. There was only one person who could beat her for beauty, know who?" Gwen shook her head "Queen Igraine. But once she died then Vivane was, well, Queen of the ladies. If you'll excuse the saying."

"And the other one?" Gwen indicated the slightly shorter woman, the one she had linked with Merlin

"Vivane's sister; Lady Nimeuh le Faey. She was a spirited one... magic ran in that family, she got it particularly deep; could control life and death. Last I heard she had been killed by the prince's servant for threatening Camelot."

Gwen was frozen; Morgana was the niece of a sorceress. And she now knew why Nimueh had looked familiar... Cara. Bayard's 'serving girl' who had vanished straight after the banquet. Now she knew why, and everything fitted into place. Gaius had guessed correctly, he'd known Nimeuh.... She realised that Elsed had leant closer to her.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but there's a rumour that Gorlois fathered a child with Missy Magic there. Keep it under your hair Jen" Gwen nodded and fled in disgust and terror of what she'd learnt.

* * *

**I think the next chapter _may_ be seasonal as Christmas must come to Camelot**


	19. Yuletide Preperations

**I have checked the number of reviews and realised that we are officially over the number of reviews that _Camelot; a New Chance_ received. Thank you to _FireChildSlytherin5_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ **

**This is one of a few Christmas related chapters, ENJOY**

* * *

"Hey, watch where you're going" Uther shouted indignantly as he was shoved forward against a wall.

"Sorry Sire... I err can't actually see" Lancelot's voice appeared to come from the huge bunch of holly that had just stabbed his king in the back. Uther couldn't help smiling

"Ah yes I see..." he realised what he'd just said and covered his mouth "Oops" he took the knight's shoulder and steered him off toward Ruth's chamber, now understanding his daughter's comment 'If you see a green hedgehog that sounds like Lance send him to me'. Green hedgehog, how apt.

* * *

Ruth turned as a bundle of foliage wandered in her door "Hello Lance"

"Ruth" he was followed by another, about Owain sized, bundle of thin ropes.

"r u u an is" came a muffled noise from the bundle.

"Pardon?" Ruth said the word slowly as though talking to someone who took time to understand

"r u..." then there was a shifting earthquake in the bundle and Owain's head popped out of the top "where do you want this?"

"Oh anywhere" Ruth grinned

"Why do you want it?" Lancelot had dumped his holly on an empty chair and faced the princess

Ruth dimpled slightly "Adelia and Peacock forbade me...."

"OOOOOOOWWWW" Owain shot upwards with a yell

"By the way I put my holly on that chair Owain" Lancelot warned too late, Owain glared at him

"As I was saying..." Ruth continued "They forbade me to decorate my room this year so that's exactly what I'm doing"

"You'll get in big trouble" Owain was struggling to comprehend why she took such risks

"That's the whole point, it will show father how stingy and restraining they are to me" Ruth turned away and her sleeve caught on the chair, riding back up her arm to reveal a red line across her wrist. Both knights stared in horror, knowing the only thing that could cause such a mark. A whip! They quickly composed their features as Ruth turned back to free herself. Immediately her tone switched from playful to brisk "Owain if you knot the holly on at ½ inch intervals from this end" she passed him part of the rope "I will start trying to make a wreath out of the best bits."

Neither knight needed to ask why she was doing that, it was common knowledge that Ruth and her mother would be 'Holly' and 'Ivy' at Christmas. It was tradition that the highest lady of the court was one, normally her maid would be the other. Only last year Gwen had been teetering around trying not to be stabbed by the prickles on her crown while Igraine had spent an hour trying to deal with an uncooperative ivy strand that wouldn't stay pinned up.

* * *

But Igraine disliked her new maid, so had given Ruth Gwen's part instead. On the outside it didn't really seem to matter but many eyes saw the truth; the fact that the Queen refused to conform with her husbands rules.

* * *

The door latch rattled and Ruth's head snapped up.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Lady Cecil" Her clipped courtly voice made the hair on Ruth's neck stand up. She shot a panicked look at the knights before bundling the festive decorations into their arms. "Milady may I come in?" Peacock's voice came again, honeyed with false concern.

"In a minute" Having silently shooed the wary knights out Ruth placed the wreath she'd been concentrating so hard on so that it was around Summer's neck. Satisfied that no hint of her activities showed she unbarred the door. Peacock floated in

"My dear I was getting worried" her eyes settled onto Summer "I see you are preparing for the Celebrations."

"I look forward to them"

"Quite" the laugh was forced "do you not think it unusual that it is only after your stupid girl has been dismissed that the Queen appoints you as 'Holly'?

Ruth forced herself to ignore the jibe at Gwen "Perhaps my mother is recognising the fact that I have now grown up and am capable of managing the responsibly"

Peacock's smile was wiped away "yes Princess, of course you are right" she turned round and marched out. A smothered laugh from the wardrobe indicated that instead of fleeing the knights had hidden and enjoyed the spectacle. Ruth mock-curtseyed with a grin. The door opened and both of her helpers stepped out, carrying the bundle of rope between them.

"You two are rouges, you know that?" Ruth laughed as she spoke.

* * *

But to Owain it seemed sad Ruth was acting more like a woman, less like the girl he knew and had kissed the hand of when she was a baby. She was only just over 6 and a ½ years for Emrys Sake. Yet here she was; taking etiquette lessons and addressing men as if they were suitors. It was ridiculous.

* * *

Ruth leapt up onto Lancelot's shoulder and felt his hands steady her. The rope threaded over joists and around the pillar, then teetering slightly she pulled it after her as Lancelot carried her across the room. By the time they had finished the Courtly room had vanished under the illusion of a holly forest.

"Something's missing Ruth... These." Lancelot reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bouquet of plants "Rosemary and Bay. We always used to hang them up at home, they're supposed to bring good luck for the coming year."

"How come?"

"Something to do with the fact they are green all year and survive winter while other plants don't" He lifted her to the ground with a sad smile.

"Lancelot... where was your home?" her query was soft and nothing more than curiosity.

"Far beyond the North East border of this kingdom in a village called Crucorney, it was destroyed by raiders." He turned away and Ruth read the signal to shut up. She didn't notice Owain's head jerk up when his comrade-in-arms named the village, or the fact that his eyes glinted with sad recognition and memories of bygone times.

* * *

**Review please**

**There is actually a village called Llanvihangel Crucorney in Wales. I'm putting that as Lancelot's home. Rosmary and Bay were traditional Chrismas decorations in Tudor times**


	20. Do They Know It's Christmas Time

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. This is a half songfic with an altered version of Bob Geldofs famous song**

* * *

"What have you done? You She-devil, I'll flay you alive for this" Adelia screeched at the top of her lungs as she advanced on Ruth, removing a thin strip of leather from under the four poster and gripping it...

"I do hope that is an empty threat Adelia, I would hate to find out that you beat your mistress, _and_ my daughter" Igraine walked in, her head bearing the Ivy wreath.

"No, your majesty I was just teasing" the maid put a sweet smile on her face

"Hmm" Igraine pressed her lips together. That tone hadn't sounded like teasing to her and Ruth's eyes were wide with fear "Come Ruth, there's something we need to do" She turned on her heel and marched out, Ruth racing after her.

* * *

"Ruth, I want the truth about this. The absolute truth. Has Adelia beaten you or hit you?"

"No mother, only ever threatened me" Ruth looked into her mother's eyes

"Very well" Igraine stood up and strode along the corridor. For once in her life she didn't believe her daughter; Adelia's eyes had been full of menace, just like Nimeuh's had once been. Shaking off the cold that had suddenly crept over her skin she took her daughters hand and led her into a up the spiralling stairs until they reached the tower top. Igraine pushed open the door and they stepped out onto the balcony ridge that ringed the tower. The edges of the battlements were covered in snow. From here Camelot looked like a toy village in a painting; Streets and roofs white with the seasonal weather.

"It's beautiful up here, isn't it mother?" Ruth lent out through the battlement and gazed down, her wreath slipping precariously.

"yes" Igraine breathed out slowly as memories of dumping snow down on unsuspecting courtiers threatened to swamp her. She'd been a new queen; young, carefree and with no real acceptance for responsibility. Now she was older and wiser, her protectiveness always rising up. Her spirit was unchanged though: She'd always been wild and reckless, a challenge to every convention.

"Come Ruth, I brought you up here for a reason"

"What?"

She drew a deep breath "To sing for Gwen... and for everyone else oppressed by separation this year." Ruth stepped up beside her and as the Great Bell tolled its last two notes she began, her voice carrying clearly in the still air

_It's Christmastime__  
__There's no need to be afraid  
At Christmastime, we let in light and we banish shade  
And in our world of plenty we can spread a smile of joy  
Throw your arms around the world at Christmastime_

Ruth filled her lungs and joined in, thinking of Gwen as she sang

_But say a prayer_

_Pray for the other ones  
At Christmastime it's hard, but when you're having fun  
There's a world outside your window  
And it's a world of dread and fear  
Where the only water flowing is the bitter sting of tears  
And the Christmas_

_bells that ring there are the clanging  
chimes of doom  
Well tonight thank God it's them instead of you_

_And there won't be cakes and ale for them this Christmastime  
The greatest gift they'll get this year is life  
Where nothing ever grows  
No rain nor rivers flow  
Do they know it's Christmastime at all?_

_Here's to you, raise a glass for everyone  
Here's to them, underneath the stinging words_

_Do they know it's Christmastime at all?_

_Pass the word  
Pass the word_

_Pass the word_

_Let them know it's Christmastime_

_Pass the word  
Let them know it's Christmastime_

As the final note hung in the air Igraine looked own at the young girl standing by her side who's arm rested around her waist in a gesture of friendship. Her daughters sleeve had slid up and revealed a long thin stripe on her inner arm.

"Ruth"

* * *

Ruth jerked away as if she'd been bitten

"It's nothing mother, I scratched that arm when I was practising" her tone was warning and thankfully she saw her mother take the hint. Shaking her sleeve down she walked back to the battlements and gazed over Camelot. Her cheeks became icy as the tears were frozen by a cold wind.

* * *

Igraine stared at her daughter's back. She knew the practicing was a lie, the line was on Ruth's right arm and she was right handed. No, that mark had come from a whip and she knew who had wielded it. But without Ruth telling the truth it was impossible to pin Adelia down. Oh the trouble Morgana's selfishness had started.

* * *

**Sorry it's turning dark but I will try to be festive next chapter**


	21. A VERY Unhappy Christmas

**Thanks to _FireChildSlytherin5 _for reviewing. Over 20 chapters already and now that ep 12 has happened my vision of Morgana is more ****securely**** backed up**

* * *

Ruth rolled over, away from the shaking. It was just a dream, she couldn't possibly be woken by her mother anymore.

"Wake up Ruth... Ruth, Wake Up. You silly girl" the commands modulated into loving insults, just as they used to. Ruth decided it would be worth actually looking and found herself staring up into her mother's eyes.

"Awake at last" Igraine turned slightly to face the door, her eyes wary.

"Mother?" Ruth sat up straighter

"I shouldn't be here sweet, I had to slip up the servants way" for a second some of the old sparkle came back, but it was doused. "Get up quickly, I've brought the dress you will wear. I didn't trust that Adelia to have anything suitable"

For once Ruth didn't argue, slipping her nightdress off immediately. But as she held up her arms to be dressed her mother shook her head

"And the shift Ruthie, only a thin one will fit under this"

Igraine watched as her daughter hesitated, then slowly, hesitantly... nay carefully removed her shift. As it fell to the floor she forced herself not to gasp, to remember that Christmas was for jollity; not anger and vengeance. Apparently paying no attention she had the dress on quickly and passed over the wreath that Ruth had made for herself.

"Thank you mother" the words were quiet

"See you very soon Ruth" Igraine turned and ran out of the servants door, light on her feet as always.

* * *

"Ruth... Mother wants you" Arthur's firm voice allowed his sister to pull away from Adelia and break for freedom

"Here I am Arthur"

He laughed at the childish grin on her face "Come on, you have to get to church and the others are leaving" Side by side they walked down to the courtyard where a full escort of knights waited with their parents.

* * *

As they walked in a long circle toward the cathedral more and more people joined, forming the long column that Camelot's Christmas was famous for. Pairs walked side by side...

Ruth glanced back briefly and saw Tom walking alone, he had no-one this Christmas.

The blacksmith met her eyes and a mutual sorrow reflected back and forth; she missing the unity and familiarity of an old life, in him it was simple grief of kin... his wife had died years and Gwen (all he had left) was as good as dead.

* * *

Gradually the royals and their escort slowed until all the column was past. At the last second before entering the church Igraine plucked the Ivy wreath from her head, motioning for Ruth to do the same. It was common knowledge that 'Pagan' festivity didn't go down well in the church community. But church rules only held power within their own wall, as long as garlands were off when the group entered they could do as they liked otherwise. At least Christmas services were more fun than the normal ones; more songs were sung.

Uther kept his mouth shut and marvelled as his wife stretched for the highest descant notes and struck them clearly. He had never been much of a singer and once they'd been married she had taken to elbowing him in the ribs when ever he tried to start. Ruth too had inherited Igraine's talent, she wasn't tone deaf like him. And they weren't singing 'the Holly and the Ivy'... Igraine had a habit of adding an extra whispered line to the chorus; _Sweet singing in the Choir_ _**as long as Uther's not there**_. He wasn't hurt, it was truthful and always delivered with a small smile. Some were gifted with the arts and some weren't, he fitted happily into the latter category.

But as Igraine and Ruth dueted together he realised that everything was still wrong, the tune they sang was sad and slow. More like a dirge than a Christmas song. Oh why had he been so foolish to listen to Gorlois's 'advice'.

* * *

Igraine realised a ghostly silence hung as the song finished. Nobody met her eyes, they all knew some permanent wrong existed that couldn't be removed. Silently she placed her hand on Uther's proffered arm and they made a dignified exit.

* * *

Gaius cursed in his head, Christmas was supposed to be joyful but instead there was a dark silence hanging over Camelot. Ruth had only smiled once during the whole afternoon; when Tom presented her with a beautiful dagger and its sheath. The hilt had been crafted into a rearing unicorn who's tail swirled down to meet the blade. But even that happiness didn't last long; Tom was forced to revel that Gwen had stitched and embroidered the sheath so a silver dragon stood out... Ruth began to cry again forcibly reminded of the person she'd lost, who left a permanent hole in many hearts.

Long after Camelot had fallen into a wine sodden sleep sobbing still drifted in the west wing and out onto the courtyard.

* * *

**Review please everyone who reads this. It would make my day**


	22. Dintagell Cacht

**Very disappointed not to have any reviews for the last chapter, particularly as 21 people visited it. Come on guys; give me a little Xmas present!**

**This is another of Gwen's chapters and it contains two new characters, one of whom you will recognise from season 2**

**NB I will still be spelling Igraine with an _I _even though the character search list now spells it Ygraine**

* * *

A full moon shone over Tintagel casting silver ghost shadows in the courtyards and grounds. Keeping her head low Gwen ran from one patch of cover to another, praying that no-one would look out the windows.

Inside a high wall stood her destination, one long hut on the south side. In the centre of the courtyard stood a post over the height of a human. It had chains attached. Gwen hurried by without glancing, she knew what the post was for, she knew only too well. Her skin stung just thinking about it and she shuddered to get rid of the sensation.

A horn droned out and she froze in panic. But it wasn't an alarm, just the changing of the guard. Once the stomping of boots resumed she crept forward, gripping the bundle tightly. This was one kitchen duty that was more deadly than it seemed...

* * *

The low hut seemed shabby and out of place compared to the castle but without hesitation Gwen pushed open the buckling door and stepped into the darkness.

"_piw eus ena_?"the quiet voice came from nearby

"Hwyfar" she replied, using yet another of her new names. Over next to a black circle that formed the fire pit something stirred; a head rose out of a blanket, it's dark hair tangled into knots.

"Hello" the girl spoke softly in British "you brought food?"

"Yes Freya" Gwen edged past sleeping bundles and set down the basket. "Elsed sent as much as I could carry in bread, cheese and water"

"She is good to us" Freya yanked off a chunk from an exposed loaf and gobbled it down. "Think yourself lucky you've got kitchens to raid"

"They don't feed you?" Gwen frowned

"Only enough to keep the breath in our bodies... not near enough for nursers or those expecting the warriors children. And as for the children themselves" she swallowed another hunk of bread and gestured with her head "Skin and bones"

"_Teylu, __piw eus ena_?" a young voice piped

Freya turned her head "_dos_ Padraig" she switched back to Cornish. Another thin body crept into the moon beam that slipped through the wall, Freya slipped her arm around him and looked at Gwen. "Padraig... he only arrived to days ago and that sentence is the longest he's spoken yet"

"He called you _Teylu_, what does it mean?"

Freya dropped her head in sadness "Family... his whole village were either slaughtered or enslaved, he has no-one. I know what it is to be like that so I took him in as my brother, but he accepts me as sister and mother rolled into one." She sighed "It is an honour but heart breaking too".

Gwen nodded gently, that made three people in here who knew what being an orphan felt like. Uncomfortable now, she changed the subject

"did you see the snow a few days ago?"

"See it?" Freya blinked at her as if she was stupid "We had to work out in the freezing stuff!" she threw away the bowl that Gwen had been about to fill with soup "Go home and enjoy your soft bed and warm fire Hwyfar, this _cacht_ and her charge will freeze here" her tone was sarcastic and scornful

"Freya..." Gwen tried to call her friend back but the girl had rolled over into the blanket and refused to talk. Sadly she rose and stepped quietly out to the door

"_Nos dha _Hwyfar" Padraig's voice drifted over to her

"_Dyw genes_Padraig" she whispered in reply then bolted across the courtyard and back to the castle before anyone could apprehend her.

* * *

**Translations from Cornish**

**_piw eus ena=_ who is there?**

**_Teylu= _family**

**_dos_= come**

**_Nos dha_= Good night**

**_Dyw genes_= Good bye (God be with you)**

**&**

**_cacht_= slave (Old Irish)**


	23. Fyrlingua's Return

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. Double apologies;**

**1) Sorry this has taken so long to post, I've been stocking up on chapters over the hols.**

**2) Sorry it is so short, if it was part of an episode it would look fine on screen.**

**You're getting this because it is the second official _Snow Day_ this week. NO SCHOOL!**

* * *

"Ruth"

The princess shifted in her sleep, attempting to ignore the voice

"Ruth!" the rumble got louder until it reached a bellow "RUTH!"

She snapped upright, staring at nothing

"Who are you?"

The embroidered dragon on her canopy began to move, Ruth lay back to watch it. The voice came again, this time from the open mouth above her

"My full name is Fȳrlingua_-_Kilgharrah ap Dinas" the face seemed to smile "The Dragonlords knew me as Kilgharrah and you might know me as...

"Fire tongue" Ruth breathed out "You're the dragon that Gwen used in tales sometimes... I thought you were just someone in a bedtime story, not a real dragon" she covered her mouth "I'm sorry that came out all wrong"

The bead eyes looked calmly down at her "I am not offended"

The voice was warm and forgiving. It gave Ruth the courage to speak again

"Mother said that you could tell people their destiny, what they will become and how to start it?" the dragon made no move to acknowledge or decline this "What is mine?.. What is my destiny?"

Fȳrlingua chuckled "For the first time in my many years I cannot answer"

"Why not?"

"You are a puzzle that has never been posed, no destiny has been set for you and so you must make your own path in life Ruth"

* * *

She started to rest back toward sleep but his final words stopped her

"Remember the White Fay and heed your mother _draigbach_"

With half and eye she saw the creature on the canopy turn back from Fȳrlingua; the dragon of Camelot, to embroidery and cloth. His final words still lulled her to sleep

_draigbach draigbach draigbach _

Soft as a breathy whisper before it faded to nothing.

* * *

**Notes;**

**I gave the Dragon a name (Fȳrlingua) long before _Merlin_ did, but I incorporated the name they used (Kilgharrah) to form a double barrel.**

**_ap Dinas_ means Son of Dinas in Welsh. **

**Dinas comes from Dinas Emrys; a place in Wales where, according to legend, Merlin showed King Vortigern the two dragons.**

**_Gwenhwyfar_ (the Welsh form of Guinevere) means White Fay **


	24. Untamable except by one

**Sorry for the delay. I have been super stocking on chapters in an effort to get to the bottom of this story. This chapter is extra long to make up for it**

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing.**

* * *

Weeks later Ruth woke to the loud noise of a market day preparations. But this wasn't any market day, it was the day of Camelot's yearly horse sale when the best mounts from all over the kingdom were brought in for inspection. The knights would pick through and purchase new horses to replace those who reached retirement or were permanently infirmed out of work due to injuries.

"Stand still" snapped Adelia and Ruth froze, she knew that to not do so would mean incurring painful trouble. The maid smiled inside, she had finally started to break the princess's spirit. With vicious pleasure she yanked at the corset strings, pulling them tighter than ever before; soon she, Luciua and Lady Cecil would have gained a perfect puppet.

"Up"

Ruth stepped onto the stool and wobbled dangerously, putting her arms out in an attempt to balance. Adelia forced them down again and wrapped the blood red sash around her mistress's waist

"Perfect" she stepped back, looked Ruth over and then walked off

"Oh great" Ruth rolled her eyes, crossed her fingers and jumped down without hurting herself

"Ruth" her mother's voice came from outside the door, "are you ready?"

"Yes mother, I'm coming" snatching up the hoodless cloak she normally wore outside she stepped over to the door and bounded out. Not even a mean serving girl could spoil this day.

* * *

The entire town seemed to have exploded outward and changed appearance. Instead of the normal stalls with fruit, iron work and cloth on them makeshift but sturdy pens had been set up. Each contained at least one horse; some held two or three younger ones. Ruth scurried along between her parents, gazing with longing at many of the pens. One year she would be allowed to have a proper horse, for now she was still to ride Merry; who, good horse though he was, didn't have the skill or class that she was starting to require in order to improve her riding further. But Father had been adamant, she was too young to handle a bigger horse and would '_just have to be content_' with the dapple pony. Challenging calls rang out through the city as horses tried to lay claim to their pens.

"Ruth" she twisted and saw Pellinore waving her over by one of the bigger pens. When she joined him he turned his attention back to the horse inside "You've got a good eye for horses... what do you think of that one?"

She studied the dark stallion for a time and turned back to her friend

"He moves well and looks to be an honest one, try him if you want to"

Pellinore signalled then watched as handlers caught the stallion and saddled him, laughing as the horse tried to kick a servant who got too close

"Well he has spirit"

Ruth didn't wait to see more than Pellinore mount the stallion and push it into a walk. Running to catch up with her parents she froze, a shrill screech rang through the streets, rising higher in pitch until it reached a whistle. Her brain aborted one plan and decided on another. She whipped about and raced in the other direction, towards the din. Guided by sound alone she wove through gaps and down side streets until she found herself by the training grounds.

* * *

In one of the largest pens she had seen, a horse reared up wildly, sending grooms running in all directions. The horse screeched again and the seller leapt up onto a nearby box to shout above it

"Lords and Ladies, see here an unbroken mare with fine spirit. Any person who rides her to look like a trained horse can own her free of charge"

The crowd was scattering and Ruth watched as another poor lad bolted from the hooves. The mare was a fine creature, with a coat like molten gold. Ruth walked forward until she was at outside of the pen, paused for a moment and then ducked through a gap in the rails.

She was in, no going back now

* * *

The mare paused her antics, seeming mildly startled that a human approached her rather than fleeing. Ruth saw the liquid eyes wide in fear, saw the mare rear and strike at empty air. This horse wasn't dangerous really, no worse than Balin's chestnut palfrey when she was in season. She stepped forward and kept walking until she was a meter or so from the fence. The mare had dropped to the ground and stood watching

"Don't be afraid" Ruth spoke softly and calmly, keeping her tone warm and smooth. She moved forward again as she spoke "I know what it's like to be alone and lost from all kindness" she raised her hand to prove it. The mare spooked and reared up, leaving Ruth exposed to fatal blows from the flailing hooves

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Please calm down" her soothing words got through and the mare came back to all fours, snorting through flared nostrils. She took one hesitant step forward, then another until she stood almost nose to nose with the girl. With an amazing delicacy she gripped Ruth's sleeve in her teeth and nudged it back, blowing onto the red marks beneath.

"Easy" Ruth breathed the word. With her free hand she tugged at the knot of her sash until it came loose, the double wind sagging around her waist. Slowly she began to wrap it around the mare's head, tying knots as she went. When she finished the mare stood in the pen wearing a rough bridle. Easing the reins over her lowered, trusting head Ruth led the mare up towards the left hand fence

"Stand" she placed a hand on the mare's nose to emphasise the command. Then she changed her mind "Walk on." Leading the mare back to the middle Ruth crouched down as she tightened her grip on the reins. The mare stretched her neck but did nothing else. Frowning Ruth got up and walked to the mare's ear.

"I know you want to be ridden but dressed like this I must sit sideways" she gasped as the mare seemed to nod her head and then bent her left leg so she was bowing like a trick horse. Ignoring the sounds from beyond the fence Ruth gripped the mare's mane and pulled herself up to sit side-saddle. Once comfortable she lent forward slightly to steady herself

"Ok girl" she tapped the mare's shoulder and felt her mount climb back onto four hooves.

Ruth marvelled as her horse sprang into the kind of trot a destrier on parade might be proud of. This mare was showing her paces off brilliantly. One nudge and she leapt into an easy rocking canter, head tucked to the vertical. She heard the seller call out

"She's yours miss, take her where you will"

Circling round and round the pen on this magnificent creature she lost all thought of the outside world, this mare was hers now and nothing could change that...

* * *

"Where is Ruth?" Uther yelled in frustration "Arthur, Lancelot, Owain, Pellinore!"

The knights came sprinting up "Yes sire?"

"Where is my daughter?"

"I thought she had rejoined you Sire" Pellinore spoke up

Uther frowned "Obviously not... so find her before I have you dismissed"

They scattered, this was a dire threat.

It didn't take long, all the searchers gathered by the pen of the Free Horse

"There she is Father" Arthur would live to regret those words as his father strode off to the fence

* * *

Ruth was blissfully unaware as she pushed the mare through a flying change and circled the pen again. Suddenly she felt strong arms grab her and haul her off the mare's back

"Help" she kicked out and dug the mare in the ribs, yelling over her shoulder as the person dragged her away

"Run girl, don't let them take you"

Handlers had advanced on the mare, determined to use her taming to get her for their own lords.

That shout changed everything, the wild animal was back; rolling eyes and flying hooves that sent people fleeing in every direction.

* * *

As his father carried a screeching Ruth away Arthur approached the man who was attempting to re-sell his charge

"Come take this horse, if you ride her she's yours"

He dragged the man off his box and pinned him against the rails

"Listen to me. If that mare was always as well trained as she seemed when the girl rode her, what would she be worth?"

He saw the seller do quick calculations in his head "At least 40 gold pieces sir, maybe more like 50"

Arthur nodded "Wait here" he jogged back to where the other three stood

"The man says she's worth 50 pieces of gold as Ruth rode her, I'm willing to put up 20 of that"

"We'll find the rest between us sire, by this evening" Lancelot was the one to speak, his companions nodding.

Arthur smiled "I hoped I could count on you" Looking nonchalant he strolled back to the pen side where the mare was still going mad, screeching at the top of her lungs. He tapped the man on the shoulder

"See that log up there?" the man nodded "Bring the mare to it just after sunset tomorrow and you will receive the full value of her. But don't try to trick us, it must be the same horse complete with sash bridle"

"I understand" the man stood trembling as Arthur marched off.

* * *

**plotting...**

**The idea of Ruth riding a untamable horse is not my own, it is borrowed from a fic called Bareback**

**Pellionore's horse is probably from the Spanish-Norman breed, which is trying to mimic medieval destriers (war horses)**


	25. The Mare and the Crest: Aigle Hall

**I am annoyed with you, nobody reviewed the last chapter! As such you will only get the next one if I get three reviews**

* * *

"What will the king say?" Pellinore hissed as they sat waiting by the log on their roughest horses.

"I got the four of us put on night duty" Arthur whispered back "as long as we are back up here by midnight and can give a decent report of the circle around Camelot we'll be fine"

The horses shifted uneasily and then the stamp of more hooves became audible. Two figures came around the log end

"Here she is" Arthur paid no attention to the man but instead looked the mare over completely, it was the same one

"Take her bridle Owain." He turned back to the man and threw him a bag of coins "Tell no-one what you have done or else..." with a sharp tug on the reins his pushed his horse into a trot, letting the other two fit in around the mare and Owain.

* * *

A mile or so into the woods Arthur was still waiting for one of his companions to realise a hitch in the plan. It was finally Owain who voiced it

"Arthur, where are we going to keep her?"

He smiled inwardly "There is a deserted manor house in these woods complete with stables and a large enclosed pen that we can use to exercise her... I'll lead the way" he nudged his horse forward and guided him so that he was just in front of Owain's. The little cavalcade set off once more.

* * *

Finally Arthur slowed the reckless canter (which had been started in order to settle the restless mare and keep her calm) and pointed ahead

"That's the manor house"

Sure enough there, in a small clearing stood a Hall; with two levels and in a good condition, despite obviously have been deserted for many years. Arthur eased to a walk and turned to go around the building with Lancelot and Pellinore, who now led the mare, following closely. But Owain stopped and stared up at the door lintel, pinned to the wood was an exact replica of the Black Knight's crest.

"Owain come on" Arthur's voice drifted to his ears but he still stayed, shocked. The Knight had been a thing of magic but at some point he had actually existed. More than that, he had lived within easy riding distance of Camelot. In life the knight had been someone important to Uther or the Court in general for there was a small 'Pendragon' dragon carved on each door limb

"Owain!" the bark in Arthur's voice caused him to recollect the real reason he was here and nudge the horse away, hoping it would use stable-sense to find the other mounts and their riders.

* * *

"Where is he?" Pellinore began to get jittery as the group waited on the edge of the clearing.

"Owain can take care of himself if needs be... but I'd rather be out of here with him" Arthur shuddered "This place is starting to make me feel odd"

"What kind of odd?" Lancelot queried

"Like..." Arthur took a breath "Like part of me belongs here, as if it and I have some connection"

"What connection?" Owain's falsely cheerful voice butted in from right behind him, causing Arthur to jump almost out of his saddle

"Where have you been?!"

The knight smiled slightly "Just looking"

Annoyed Arthur dug his heels in and drove the horse to a gallop, the others following suit.

* * *

**Just for information _Aigle_ is French for Eagle.**

**Remember... 3 reviews or no chapter**


	26. Fears, a Problem and a Solution

**Thanks to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. Let's get up to 50 reviews by 13th Feb, that's my target**

* * *

"Arthur"

The prince threw out an elbow to deter Merlin from waking him.

"Arthur"

He lashed out again and gained a yelp from Merlin

"Arthur!" His servant's voice had become even more insistent, forcing the prince to jerk upright

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur couldn't help that he sounded cross and fed up, because he was

"Your Father wants to see you..."

"What!!! Oh God, if guards have spoken to him..." seeing Merlin's frown he changed tack "Are the others there? The others I had on night duty?"

"Yes Sire"

Arthur was out of bed and dressing himself as though Satan's hounds were baying at his heels. Merlin could only grin as his master vanished in a whirlwind of clothes, boots and jacket.

* * *

It was an uneasy group of knights that had gathered before the king in the council chambers;

Lancelot and Pellinore were wondering if he had discovered that they had broken the rules of night patrol and left the proper route

Owain was whey faced and exhausted, he had spent the whole night either awake thinking about the Black Knight's home or tossing in a half sleep, dreaming the man chased after him on a fine black horse and called apologies.

Arthur fretted that the horse seller had double crossed and told the king about his buying the horse and smuggling it away from Camelot in a group of collaborators, he had to class the other three as that.

"I hope you all know why I called you here?" All the knights shook their heads "I have chosen you four along with Sir Leon to go on a diplomatic envoy to King Olaf of East Anglia, offering him a chance to enter Camelot as an ally. Everything has been arranged and you will be leaving in three days... Dismissed" He flicked his head at Arthur with a motion that meant _Stay here_.

The other three clapped fists to breastbones and bowed before exiting.

* * *

"Arthur"

"Yes Father?" the Prince approached tentatively

"You know that the knights would be perfectly capable of carrying out this envoy on their own. So why am I sending you?" The king turned round to face his son "I'll tell you, King Olaf has a daughter who is of a suitable age to marry. Her name is Vivian" Arthur groaned inside "You must look her over as a prospective bride..."

"_Father"_

"Don't_ Father _me Arthur. You'll be 28 years old come the summer, you must start looking for a bride"

Arthur took a step forward as he frowned "I always thought that you were hoping for a match between myself and Morgana"

The king looked at him "My opinion has changed. Morgana wouldn't fit in to Camelot like she used to. Besides Gorlois sees Prince Maleagant of Mercia as possible match." He rolled his eyes "God help his judgment"

Arthur chuckled; Prince Maleagant of Mercia was renowned over all Alboin, even in his own kingdom, as a cowardly wimp. His joy didn't last, Uther fixed him with one of those definite stares

"You will go to East Anglia but be careful with your advances to Vivian, Olaf has been known to kill men who are too amorous"

* * *

Arthur marched out, using all his self control not to mutter insults but storing his feelings in his head

_Great father, great. You send me off to a kingdom with intentions of wooing its princess but her father might kill me if I try _

Without paying much attention he found himself walking into his mother's room.

"Hello Arthur" Igraine turned round from where she was plumping the pillows of Ruth's bed out of habit. Her son only mumbled in response. She smiled and walked over to where he'd sat down on the four poster bed. "Now what's wrong?" She put a hand on his shoulder "You can tell me"

Finally Arthur muttered it "East Anglia"

Igraine bit her lip "He told you then? I wasn't thrilled when he broached it with me you know. There are plenty of women in Camelot who would be a fine wife for you"

Her confiding and kind tone made Arthur consider a solution to the one pressing problem that had been on his mind since his father announced the trip.

"Mother, if there was something important... specially important so that had to be a secret from everyone, including father... would you keep the secret?"

Igraine nodded "Yes, I would. Even if it risked my life"

Arthur took a deep breath "You know the gold mare, the one only Ruth could ride?" Igraine nodded "I bought her... well, Owain, Pellinore and Lancelot all put up some money too. But we're all leaving in three days, would you be able to look after her? I'll tell you where we keep her."

Sadly Igraine shook her head "No Arthur I can't, I'll keep the secret but your father won't let me out without an escort anymore" as her son started to walk out an idea struck "You could ask Tor though... he's more than trustworthy"

Arthur nodded, he knew that young groom well.

The first thing he knew about it was rustles of straw and discreet "my lord"s running down the aisle. Then there was a step behind him and the prince's voice asked quietly "Are you Tor?"

"Yes Sire" he breathed back understanding that secrecy had to be maintained

"TOR" Arthur bellowed loudly "Leave that horse and muck out my bay courser instead"

"Yes Sire" the frightened boy ran up the building to obey. Part way through the job he found Arthur behind him again

"Sorry I had to do that Tor, we needed to be able to talk without suspicion... I have an important job for you"

"Sire?"

Arthur moved up to his horse's leg and stroked down it as though he was about to pick it up.

"There is a horse of mine, a gold mare. She needs caring for but I had to hide her"

"He's a fine one sire, I do my best caring for him" Tor half looked up with a wink.

Arthur understood and picked up the bay's hoof, Tor would help them.

"You know the big log by the jousting green, go behind it; there's a track leading off diagonally on your left. Follow it until you see a tree that looks a bit like a diplayed eagle and turn past that. An old road leads down to a manor house. She's in the stables there."

Tor nodded "My Mother bought some donkeys last week, I will take them hay once a week and let them out in a running pen"

"I wish you well" Arthur patted his horse and left.

* * *

"Psst, Arthur" He glanced round and came face to face with the other three of his conspirators waiting in an alcove. He edged in quickly, they all slipped back out of sight.

"What's up?"

"What are we going to do about the mare Arthur?" Owain's pale face was inches from his own. He took a deep breath

"It's taken care of, you know Tor?"

"Yes" that was Pellinore

"He'll look after her... swore a vow to keep it secret"

"alright" Owain's grip suddenly relaxed and Arthur found himself shoved out the alcove again.

* * *

**Tor was a Knight of the Round Table and King Pellinore's son in the legends but his name fitted this part as well.**

**I will reply to all signed reviews, so R&R**


	27. Alone and Friendless: Forced to lie

**Thanks to_ CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. This chapter should probably be rated T on its own, just a warning. Things get rather rough.**

* * *

Ruth stood on the steps leading to the courtyard and watched as her brother and the other four knights rode away. She'd been forbidden to join her parents by Lady Cecil and felt dangerously exposed standing alone, and higher up than the rest of the farewell party.

As Arthur waved she nodded before turning on her heel and running inside as fast as she could. Her steps rang in the passages as she charged along, leaping up the long spiral staircase like a cantering horse. Finally she burst out the door at the top of the tallest tower. Leaning out of the battlement gap she could see five red shifting blobs moving away from the city. Ruth identified each one; Arthur in the front, Owain and Pellinore to the sides with Lancelot at the back. Leon, in the centre of the group, was acting the false prince in case bandits were planning to attack. It was an old strategy. As the group drifted out of sight Ruth realised something that made her face turn the colour of snow, all her protectors and friends were there. She was completely alone.

* * *

She walked down the stairs slowly, each step more dejected than the last. Her heart thumped slowly, mirroring the loss of any real reason to exist. What was her life worth? What was her destiny?

"Princess" Adelia's voice was nothing more than a snarl

Ruth dropped her head "leave me alone"

"You don't understand do you Princess? We can do what ever we like now... You brother and precious griffin knight are gone, Kay lives in Lady Cecil's pocket, and your Royal harlot of a mother is to far away to hear anything"

Ruth's head snapped up again "Don't speak of her like that" Anyone else would have recoiled from those wide flashing eyes but Ruth was scared to see how cold her maid's look was; worse than ice.

"Quiet" Adelia hissed, taking a menacing step forward. Ruth held her ground as the woman advanced. Waiting, waiting for what would come.

It was a quick grab that seized most of her hair, the maid dragged her across the room and flung her roughly into the alcove... THAT alcove.

"Now listen" the voice was still hard and bitter "If you don't make a sound, I'll go easy next time. But for now you need a lesson"

The blow came fast, a sharp slap on her cheek that sent her head snapping sideways. Ruth fought not to wince or cry out as the woman hauled her straight and continued the blows. Instead she groped, searching for anything that could be used as a weapon. Adelia spotted it and grabbed the wrist, digging her nails in

"Now be a good girl"

Ruth lashed out with her feet, gathering breath for one attempt. As Adelia doubled up from a vicious kick she screamed; one loud, carrying screech for help. It was cut short as a fist to her middle left her crumpled and winded on the floor, Adelia towering over her

"I don't do this out of pure whim, well not all of it," the maid smirked "You never saw me in Camelot before did you?" Ruth shook her head "Morgana left me behind to make your life as much of a misery as she is making _Mowesfach_'s" Adelia turned on her heel and walked out, leaving her mistress curled up on the flood as blood from her cut palm dripped on the floor.

* * *

Ruth couldn't find the effort to rise but knew she had to stop the bleeding. Staggering up she lurched back into the main room and ripped a strip off a petticoat, using her uninjured hand alongside teeth to cut the threads. This was the worst injury she'd suffered, the whip stripes only stung for a while and vanished within a week or so. Thank goodness she'd got good at tying things one handed, and also become ambidextrous in the process.

Surveying her handy work Ruth knew it was a half done job, the petticoat was just clean enough but dirt could have got into the wound very quickly. She'd have to see Gaius. But that meant explaining how she got the injury... which was not a very inviting prospect, to say the least.

Sharpening her sword... no that wouldn't work; she always held the whetstone in her right hand, the one that was cut. Her brain ran through numerous ideas until Ruth finally went for one about drawing her dagger while her right hand was still near the sheath. Silly but possibly believable given how distracted she was. Holding the wounded hand up slightly she began the long walk towards Gaius's chambers. It was going to be a long trek, Gaius's chambers were near the royals and their court. Her new chambers were completely the other side of the castle.

"My lady are you alright?" the knight started as she rammed straight into his side and kept walking, "My lady" she didn't glance back, shock and pain driving everything out of her mind.

* * *

Balin stared after Ruth, something was definitely wrong with her. She had never acted like that before, even in one of her worst moods. A worried frown creased his forehead but he shook his head and moved on. He had more important things to fret about than the personal life of a princess...

* * *

Ruth pushed Gaius's door open, the old physician turned round and looked her over

"What brings you here Ruth?"

"I cut my hand drawing my dagger"

Gaius didn't believe that for one second but forced his face into a look of concern "Let me see"

Ruth held out her hand, clumsily bandaged in what looked like part of a petticoat. Gaius unwound it slowly and looked at the wound. It was short and shallow but had obviously bled well.

"hmm" he fetched a bowl of warm salted water and a cloth "Put your hand in there so I can bathe it please Ruth"

She did so and winced "Ow it's stinging... you put salt in there didn't you."

Gaius nodded "To clean it and keep away infection, you can take it out now" he gently dried and re-bandaged it with a less clumsy linen strip. "There. don't try using it for sword fighting until it heals a bit, alright?" Ruth nodded

"Good girl" Gaius patted her on the shoulder and watched as she walked out of his chambers.

* * *

_I have more important things to fret about than the personal life of a princess..._

Balin cursed his thoughts of earlier that day, Ruth was a girl everyone loved. She shouldn't be left unhappy and cut off from companionship. He would help her if he could.

* * *

**Bit hard going I know. Remember the target, 50 reviews by the 13th**


	28. One small victory

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ and _Prydwen Magic_ for reviewing**

* * *

Gwen forced herself to watch as Padraig stood at the post. She owed Freya's ward so much that to keep her eyes at his should not be hard. He was getting this beating because of her;

She'd been caught on her trip to the slave hut with a basket of food. The guard had caught her right by the doorway, there was no way of getting out of it. She should have been up on that post with her gown down by her waist, the whip biting her so far unmarked back. But Padraig, who had been waiting up for her to arrive, took his chance and lashed out at the man. He caused no more than a few scratches but it was enough to merit a whipping at dawn.

A shuddering sob made Gwen realise she wasn't alone behind the cordon of guards. Elsed stood next to her, cheeks marked with tears. Silently, as the overseer raised his whip, she put her arm around the older woman.

A hiss through the air and Padraig stiffened as the first blow fell. But he didn't cry out or give any other sign that a stinging line would now mark his back. The lash fell again and again.

Gwen felt sick as blood began to run but didn't move her eyes from Padraig's. He stared back, looking at a spot just to the left of her. Looking at Elsed whose tears still ran unchecked; she was panting now, gulping for air like a landed fish

"Elsed, Elsed" Gwen whispered her name, trying to calm her friend. Mentally she counted up the lashes; 50. Chains clattered and Padraig came limping down from the post. He hadn't fainted!

* * *

A cheering chant went up as soon as the overseer was gone

"Padraig! Padraig! Padraig! Padraig!"

"Padraig an cáf" Gwen shouted, using the old word for brave to substitute her limited Cornish. The cry was taken up by some of the newer slaves, captured and bought here for sale, they hadn't grown up with Cornish and knew other tongues. A choked sound followed by giggles, Elsed tilted her head up to the sky and laughed. Gwen shouted for joy with her... They had won a battle, which was a good sight closer to triumphing in the war than they had ever been before.

"Hooray for Padraig! Cempa Dintagell"

No-one could quell the celebrations. No servants even tried. Seeing Morgana looking out towards the noise Gwen raised her hand, shouting above the din "ni a wra gwaynya!" smiling as her mistress's face turned sour at hearing it.

For once she knew there was something to live for, there was a chance she would survive here and see Camelot again.

* * *

**In case you were confused;**

**Translations**

**an cáf: The Brave (Half Cornish, half Old English)**

**Cempa: champion (Old English)**

**ni a wra gwaynya: We do win (rough Cornish)**


	29. A nuisance called Vivian

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ and _Prydwen Magic_ for reviewing. Who ever posts the 50th review will get a reply from me**

* * *

Arthur swallowed his goblet of wine and found it instantly refilled. Normally he would have watched his drinking on a diplomatic visit, nervous of Camelot's reputation. But tonight he would have downed all the alcohol in Albion without thought. Anything to escape Lady Vivian. How his father could ever consider her suitable to live in Camelot he didn't know. But then he couldn't blame his father, the king had only heard reports of Lady V's beauty.

"Dance with me"

God forbid, she'd stopped ridiculing the minstrels and was actually paying attention. But chivalry wouldn't allow him to ignore a lady.

* * *

The four knights watched as their leader got up and began to lead his prospective bride through a waltz. Their feet were in time but the consensus was that there had been more unity and rhythm seen when Igraine had led a stumbling Uther along at Camelot. Lancelot met his prince's eyes and mouthed '_snob_' with a gesture of his head to indicate Vivian, Arthur dropped his head in acknowledgement that the suggestion was correct.

"You're right" Leon rolled his eyes "Remember that ribbon I was to give her as an alliance gift" the others nodded, that gift had been made out of priceless silk. "Well all she said was; 'It is a silly trifle, you shouldn't have bothered'. Silly trifle wasn't said in a demure I-quite-like-it-but-am-not-sure-if-I-should-respond way either. It was outright dismissive"

Owain groaned sympathetically under the cover of the music. Vivain's yelp bought them sharply to reality.

* * *

The lady bent double, clutching her ankle in mock pain. Arthur staggered as she clung to him to keep her balance

"You kicked me you stupid oaf! I think it may be broken" the second was spoken in a simpering whiny tone, the Prince recoiled backward toward his compatriots at the insult. Arthur had stood being called many things in his life, Stupid Oaf was not one to fit.

"Vivian" Olaf had walked over to settle the commotion "That is no way to speak to our guest"

"But he kicked me..." Arthur switched off as she whined, the final word brought him back "Deliberately!" Vivian had half screeched the word "He holds no respect for ladies, he tried to take advantage by laming me so he could lead me out to my chambers"

As one the four from Camelot stood up and moved to shadow their prince, a pair on either side. This was a base insult to the knights code, if it came to a fight they would sell their life's blood to save Arthur.

"What do you say to this Pendragon?" Olaf had faced the prince

"I know of no wrong doing on my part" Arthur kept himself neutral.

Lancelot looked Olaf up and down, sizing him up mentally. Suddenly he noticed something

"Sire" Arthur turned his head in acknowledgment without moving his gaze "There is no bruising on the lady's ankle, I believe her accusation to be sham"

"Let me see Vivian" Olaf had listened well, bending to inspect his daughter's ankle. There was no mark, he straightened and bowed to Arthur "Forgive me Sir, I with draw all allegations... perhaps you wish to retire now?"

Arthur nodded "Apology accepted... If we may be excused?" he turned on his heel and the quintet marched out in formation.

* * *

Outside Arthur slapped his friend on the shoulder

"Lancelot, you have just saved honour, a kingdom's future reputation, and many lives"

The knight grinned, but the significance of the statement wasn't lost on any of them. Camelot would have been in great danger had Vivian's ploy succeeded. Pellinore was suddenly aware of how weary Arthur looked, rubbing his eyes and fringe like an old man

"How long have we been away from Camelot?"

"Including the journey Sire?" Owain tilted his head back as he did some maths "Two months"

"The journey took three weeks at a good pace" Arthur spoke half to himself " We'll have to conclude business and leave soon in order to be back by Ruth's birthday... Life won't be worth living otherwise"

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this, Vivian was so conceited and self-centered in _Sweet Dreams,_ it was almost amusing. **

**Hope the title gave you a laugh**


	30. Le Morte d'Été

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ and_ Prydwen Magic_ for reviewing. This chapter contains Character Death of a sort... But don't fret untill you've finished reading**

* * *

Ruth's life wasn't worth living with them gone either. She had nobody left to turn to for help. Adelia had become rougher, Lady Cecil more demanding, Kay more disbelieving. Her mother perhaps, would have listened but she could go nowhere without escort. Though nobody said it she was almost a prisoner in her rooms, with only one confidant... Summer; her bear and the last scrap of Gwen she possessed. When Adelia had left her to sleep off the cuts and bruises Ruth would pull the bear tight into her arms and cry into his cloth fur as she stammered out her heart.

* * *

It was obvious to everyone that he was as dear to her as Arthur, perhaps more so now Gwen was gone. She never let Summer out of her sight unless she left her chambers, when he was well hidden. Several pretend search parties never located him. All was well in Ruth's heart (relatively speaking) until one morning...

She had wandered slowly back from the top tower, where she stood sentry from twilight to just before breakfast. But when she got back to her room something was wrong, the door was ajar. On entering she found there was no sign of Adelia but breakfast was on the table and cooling. Hungry from the climb up and down stairs she settled down and picked up her spoon, disgust and wariness finally beaten by hunger. She dipped the horn implement into the porridge and, as was her want after a wander, turned to look at Summer for comfort. He was gone, no slight lump on the cover, no mark to indicate that a bear had been hidden there.

The spoon clattered to the table, Ruth twisted in her seat and jumped down, knocking the chair backwards. Dashing to the bed she ripped off the covers, digging into them with her hands, franticly searching. Nothing. She threw herself onto the floor to peer under the bed. Nothing. Like a whirlwind she tore through the rest of the room, searching everywhere. Nothing.

Throwing back her head she bayed as Cabal had during the hunt

"SUMMER!" It was pointless, no inanimate object could respond. A frantic desperation in her heart she ran back to the door, it was locked and barred from the outside.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Ruth pounded on the door with her fists, knowing that anyone who would fulfil her request was out of range. There was another way out. Catching her breath she bolted for the servant's door, ramming it open and nearly falling down the stairs as she did so.

* * *

When she reached the corridor on the floor below Ruth took a deep gasp of air, realising she'd been holding her breath for the whole run. No-one was around, so she retraced her routes to the best hiding places. There was a chance she'd walked in her sleep and lost Summer there. Nothing.

Frantic now she dashed through the castle and out into the town, she'd never bought Summer here but something pulled her on.

She smelt it before she saw it, the castle rubbish heap was up against a town wall. Rounding the corner she stared at the mound. Then her face went pale as she spotted something. Another and another. Ruth dropped to her knees, scooping up the first thing she'd spotted... It was Summer's head. Sobbing quietly she gathered up what else she could see and bundled it together, the limbs and a sack that had been his body.

* * *

Gaius opened his door to find Ruth holding a bundle, her face dirty and smeared with tear tracks

"There has been a disaster, can you try and help those who are hurt?" she started crying again

"Come in Ruth" he closed the door and turned back to face her "Who is hurt?"

She held out the cloak, muddy and pretty much ruined. Loosening the knot, it unrolled to reveal what had once been a brown bear... what had once been Summer. Gaius didn't even think of laughing, he knew how much the bear meant, it was the last thing she had that reminded her of Gwen. Ruth treated Summer like he was alive, and he would too.

"Just put him down on the table Ruth and I'll have a look" she did so and backed off so he could examine the bear without distraction. "Hmmm" Gaius had a clear idea that whoever did this knew what they were doing. The stitching had been slashed with a knife, woollen stuffing ripped out. He was beyond repair but the physician didn't have the heart to tell an already broken girl that she had to give up the only thing that kept her sane. He turned back to face Ruth

"The stitching is completely gone, and most of the stuffing too..."

"He's irreparable isn't he?"

Gaius forced himself not to cry at the girls hopeless tone "I know a seamstress that could mend him" Ruth was already shaking her head.

"Thank you Gaius but no... Gwen made him, only Gwen would know how to repair him exactly as he was."

The physician nodded he hadn't really expected her to agree.

"Gaius... will you do something for me?"

"Of course" he would have ridden to the moon if it would bring Gwen back and fix the poor bear

"Keep Summer here, so he can't be damaged any more" Their eyes met for a split second; Ruth pleading, Gaius sincere.

He nodded "For as long as you want me to"

The Princess smiled and walked out of his chambers.

Gaius sank into his chair and cried. For the girl Ruth once was, for Gwen, for Summer.

* * *

**This was so hard to write, reviews please. Anyone worked out what the chapter title means?**


	31. Two gifts and a dream

**Thank you to _HopeCoppice_ and _Prydwen Magic_ for reviewing.** **This chapter could have been three but I wove them together, hope it works**

* * *

Arthur rolled up the parchment that carried Olaf's signature to the peace treaty and stowed it at the bottom of Leon's saddle bag. Finally after nearly two months in the hostile kingdom they were leaving. Back to Camelot, to safety.

"Arthur" Olaf came walking down the steps "I heard you were leaving early this morning. I am glad to have signed the treaty that you brought... please give this to your father as a gift of my appreciation and a mark of our new friendship" he held out his hand, revealing a cloak brooch in the design of a dragon sitting next to the three Crowns that represented East Anglia.

"I thank you, on behalf of my father and all in Camelot" Arthur took the brooch and tucked it into his belt pouch. With a quick leap he was astride Cýðð

"Farewell and may your journey be trouble free" Olaf raised his hand as the five knights rode away out of the castle gate.

Gwen looked at the ground, concentrating on where she put her feet. It wouldn't do to fall now.

Morgana had had another nightmare, Gwen had been brought running at the ear piecing scream she gave. She'd grabbed her new mistress into a tight hug to comfort her... only to be punched in the face for her efforts.

"Go away _Mowesfach_" Morgana had snarled, "I don't need your filth on me"

Gwen had drawn back, hurt by the words. She wasn't filthy, her night dress was actually fairly clean.

"I meant it _Mowesfach_! Clear off! Send Talwyn to me, you stupid girl"

Without further ado Gwen had fled, yelling Morgana's order into the main maids' dormitory as she passed. She didn't sleep there, she slept down on the cold floor of the kitchen cellar with only two thin blankets to keep warm. She had nearly frozen during the winter, dreaming of drifting back into her mothers warm arms forever...

She paced up to the top of the tower and stared inland, willing Camelot to appear on the horizon. It didn't... but a memory did, one of her regular ones. Whenever Morgana screamed in fear at a dream she was forcibly reminded of Ruth's birth. When Igraine had fought not to scream until her child was almost born and the pain seemed to become impossible to withstand. Oh sweet memories.

One day she would return there

* * *

"Arthur, I thought Camelot was that way?" Leon looked at the prince while pointing down the road.

"It is. Wait in that clearing, there is something the four of us must attend to first"

Arthur turned his horse down the track and pushed it back into a canter, Pellinore and Lancelot following behind.

"Go with them Owain" Leon tapped the knight's shoulder gently "Arthur said it concerned all four of you"

"I'd rather not" he pulled away

Leon opened his mouth to speak but stopped; the angle Owain had turned had left the top part of his collar bone exposed, without shirt. A dark mark of pigment stood out. That was not unusual in itself, some of the knights did have birth marks. This one was in the shape of a lion rampant.

He swallowed hard, one of his mother's later tales had been about his unknown kinsman who carried such a mark...

Arthur stopped Cýðð near the stables and dismounted.

"Lancelot, come with me. Pellinore, you and..." he glanced around "Where is Owain?"

"He stayed back with Leon"

"Just you then, stand guard. You know what to do if anyone comes" the knight nodded.

The stables were nearly empty but a small whicker came from the far end. Arthur strode down there and found the gold mare standing loose in her stall

"Hey girl" he moved up to her side, removing a glove to rub his hand on her flank. She turned her head and nudged him backward with a soft nose. Lancelot laughed at the look on his leader's face, Arthur grinned back and stroked the offending muzzle

"I know it's boring but we'll be back in a few days to take you out of here"

The mare stamped her foot and snorted, causing more laughter. Arthur gave her a final pat on the rump and walked back up the stable with Lancelot

"I swear she understands everything we say" the knight's eyes twinkled

Arthur remained quiet, his face serious "That may be, Lancelot. But she cannot speak and tell my father that she and Ruth belong together" he sighed "I fear our plan may cause a great more hurt than joy to those we all love"

* * *

**Reviews please everyone.**

**I may do a fic about Owain and Leon in distant future but don't get hopeful**


	32. A sunny birthday

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

* * *

Arthur watched his sister sleeping. Ruth was lying on her side, curled up into a ball with her knees at her chest. She looked falsely peaceful but he had already been informed of what had happened during their absence. With a pang he remembered the first mount he'd had; Copper, a wooden rocking horse. He'd loved the toy but when he turned 8 he'd got a real horse, and Copper was thrown out by his father.

'You're too old for him now, ride Arym instead. He'll teach you more.'

The words still stung in his memory. Sighing mentally Arthur reached over and shook his sister's shoulder

"Ruth, wake up"

She stirred and rolled over

"Arthur? What time is it?" her voice was sleepy

"Birthday present time!" he put on a lively tone and grinned at her. She simply turned back over and buried her head into the pillow

"I don't want a birthday without Gwen"

Arthur lent down even closer "She would want you to enjoy it Ruth" the girl rolled over to reveal tear stained cheeks but Arthur sensed victory "Come" He scooped her out of the bed and into his arms "there is something good waiting for you"

Nestled against Arthur's chest, held firmly by his arms. It was the safest Ruth had felt since Morgana and Gorlois had arrived and her six year old world started to fall apart.

* * *

Arthur waited until Owain and Pellinore were stationed by the Hall doors, ready to open them at his signal, before putting another piece of the plan into action

"Close your eyes Ruth"

She did so, being utterly truthful he could trust her not to peep, and he gestured with a nod for the knights to open the doors. He strode on until they were level with the second pillar, then stopped.

"I'll put you down now, but keep those eyes closed!" He tried to sound stern and was glad she couldn't see the half smile that was growing on his face. She walked level with him, guided only by his hand than clasped her shoulder. Arthur pulled her in front of him and placed both palms to cup over her shoulders, ready to stop her should anything bad happen.

"Open"

Ruth gasped, staring so hard that her eyes were trying to decide whether or not to jump out of her head. In front of her, Lancelot stood by a pillar, smiling at her but with his eyes sideways to watch; and there, standing in the council chambers, sharp ears pricked and liquid eyes bright with curiosity... was the mare.

"No..." it was little more than a breath "It can't be... I... I must be dreaming" even as she spoke Ruth found herself walking forward, both arms out in front of her, her fingers stretching closer and closer.

The soft touch of velvet muzzle on her finger tips

"hey girl"

Ruth suddenly froze then threw her arms around the mare's neck, tangling her fingers into the mane.

"I missed you... I missed you so much" she rubbed her head on the mare's neck, trying to erase any trace of tears. Finally she felt brave enough to turn around.

The four men watched her, waiting for the question...

"WHAT is that creature doing in my castle?" Uther's bellow made everyone jump. Arthur faced his father trying to think up some way of taking the anger on himself rather than Ruth...

"She's not a _creature_ Father! She's a horse" everyone gathering turned back to stare at the princess; Ruth was breathing hard, her eyes flashing with temper in the distinctive way of Dubois women.

Ruth softened her tone "She's my horse... She's my Sunne ýst"

Uther felt he'd gone back in time; that tone, that look, the caressing rhythm. He was back in the stables of Aigle Hall, admiring a young woman's mount

* * *

_She smiled and rubbed the bay's nose "She's my horse... She's my Starskee"_

_Uther watched as the lady rubbed her own nose on the horse's cheek..._

* * *

"Oh what a beauty she is" Lady Cecil's words jolted him safely back to the present. He watched as the mare laid her ears back and rolled her eyes, no longer a gentle palfrey, she'd morphed back into the demon that had sent grooms running on sale day. Ruth was thrown sideways as the mare lunged, her mouth open like a snarling tiger. Lady Cecil leapt backward, cowering behind the knights.

Uther realised the mare wasn't going to slow down, for some reason she wanted Peacock's blood...

"STOP ýst ... stop..." The horse froze, turning her head to give her mistress an enquiring look.

Ruth picked herself up off the floor and locked her eyes onto her mare's "I may hate her but this is my battle Sunne ýst, I will fight it as I see fit" Sunne ýst bowed her head with apparent respect. Ruth smiled "Go to the courtyard, I will meet you there and you may stretch your legs"

The mare's ears pricked up and she trotted out of the hall quite calmly with no trace of malice left in her. The gathered audience watched, amazed... it was as if the princess and her mount could speak to each other.

Uther was first to recover from everything, he turned to the knights and addressed them in slightly softer tone than before "How did the mare get here?"

Arthur seemed to straighten himself a little more "We brought her here Father."

"And how did you get hold of her in the first place?" the king raised one eyebrow in a move reminiscent of Gaius

"We bought her for a fair price on market day, after Ruth had ridden her" blue eyes met green and Uther forced himself not to take a step back, the boy was so like his mother.

"Do you yield Sire?" Ruth's voice broke through, her sapphire eyes glinting with the game.

Without breaking his children's gaze Uther snapped out an order for the audience to leave. They did so with reluctance, Arthur's three collaborators hiding in a servant's passage to overhear the outcome of this battle of wills.

"Do you yield Sire?" Ruth repeated her question. Uther threw his hands up into the air

"I yield... you may keep Sunne ýst"

He made to back off

"Oh dear... you really must learn to fight blue eyes more Uther" Igraine's 'pitiful' voice came from the doors and her husband groaned

"Trust you to turn up just at the wrong moment Igraine"

Both Ruth and Arthur could see their mother smile behind him

"That's what I'm good at, as Tris would vouch if he ever turned up"

Uther flinched slightly with guilt at the mention of his brother-in-law, but no-one noticed

"Change into your riding habit then Ruth, we will all see you and Sunne ýst in the courtyard soon" He whipped round and grabbed his wife, leading her away and leaving the two younger royals of Camelot to their thoughts.

* * *

"Is it true Arthur? You bought Sunne ýst for me?"

The prince faced his sister "yes... Owain, Pellinore and Lancelot put up part of the money for her though" He was nearly knocked backward as she ran across and leapt to throw her arms around his neck in tight hug

"Thank you"

He held her tight, sensing she felt safe "You're welcome..." He lowered her back to the ground and smiled "Didn't you promise Sunne ýst a ride?"

Ruth nodded and ran, determined to be into her habit and back to her mare before Adelia could do anything.

* * *

At least half the castle were out in the courtyard watching Ruth's golden mare prance around. Uther gazed in complete awe, to be honest he was being bitten by jealousy that he hadn't tamed this beauty... but perhaps it was fate that only Ruth could control her. A single whistle and the mare swung round on her hind legs, cantering toward the steps that led from the royal quarters, which Ruth was running down at a daring speed. The mare froze at the side of the steps. Everyone watched, wondering what the princess was planning to do, her horse's mounting side was blocked by a wall. She'd have to move the mare or mount from the right.

It was quickly apparent that Ruth had no thought of doing either. She sat on the wall that Sunne ýst stood next to and held the sash reins as if she were riding, then simply wriggled backward on her mare's strong back. The audience gasped. Her legs tucked up tightly on the stone edge, Ruth pulled the open rein and as Sunne ýst stepped sideways she dropped her legs into place.

"Princess! I forbid you to..." as Adelia came charging down the steps, fury and barely hidden malice in her eyes Ruth let Sunne ýst spin round in panic so that she faced the open gate... then lent forward and dug her heel in hard.

The crowd scattered as the mare dashed through at full gallop. Uther got ready to race after his daughter but stopped as a whoop of joy reached his ears, she'd be alright.

Ruth let her mare gallop, enjoying the speed, feeling the wind throw Sunne ýst's mane back onto her face like silken threads. There was no reason to stop, no reason to ever go back to the confines of her room. Feeling daring she reached up one hand and yanked out the clasp that held her hair bundled up. Sunne ýst picked up speed, tail mane and human hair all blending together into a sea of floating gold. They were one.

* * *

Sunset was approaching by the time Ruth returned. Uther lifted her off the mare's back and hugged her.

"Well chosen Ruthie... she is a fine one"

Ruth wriggled free and started to head back into the castle. Uther stopped her

"One thing you never said... what does Sunne ýst mean?"

She twisted to face him "It's quite obvious... Sun Storm"

Uther smiled as she jogged up the steps, only Igraine's daughter could have such indefatigable, undefeatable logic.

* * *

**Sunne ýst does literally translate as Sun Storm from Old English**

**Reviews please**


	33. Freedom

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic_ for reviewing**

* * *

It was Ruth's birthday, that was the one thing that stuck in Gwen's mind for the whole of 9th July.

It was the one thing that made her brave enough to do what she had planned for months.

* * *

Gwen rolled over in the cellars, unwrapping herself from the blanket. She draped it over her arm then listened closely. There was no sound from the kitchens above, it was safe to move. Silently she crept up the stairs, jumping the creaky third step. Nobody about, despite the fact the sun had only gone down an hour ago. Gwen slipped from shadow to shadow, scooping up a cloth satchel as she passed a pile. By the door was a crate, filled with the food that tomorrow one of the lowest girls would carry to the slaves hut. With guilty reflections to Padraig she crammed loaves, bruised fruit and some of the cheese into the bag. A water skin hung close to the door, she filled it as full as possible then corked it and swung both loads over her shoulder. She was already wearing boots, the old pair Elsed had given her at May Day or Beltane as they called it.

Gwen turned back to the kitchen

"Farwel Elsed" she whispered, before walking outside. No guards were around in this area, it led out to the woods on the south side of the castle. Gwen found the small side gate and slipped through it...

She was free.

Without a backward glance she set off up the deer track to her left, if she made a neat pace it would be possible to be clear of Tintagel by dawn.

And with the right timing she could be back to Camelot by the Autumn Ball. She felt near drunk on happiness at the thought, but now was the time to walk.

* * *

When dawn broke Elsed found one of her water skins gone, and no sign of Gwen.

"Ah" she sighed "for the lass's sake return to Camelot Jennyanne. Hevelepter es drüth"

20 miles away the girl she addressed slept in a thicket like a fawn

* * *

**Hevelepter es drüth; Identity is precious (Cornish)**

**This chapter is short but the next one is long and complicated so I'm giving you a breather**


	34. A man called Balinor: and understanding

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing.**

**This chapter contains lots of rough Old English, good luck.**

* * *

Gwen kept walking, knowing that every bit of distance she gained was a victory, the tougher the ground the bigger it was, for horses could not follow where she went. Not so much White Fay as Owlet; moving by night, sleeping by day. It wasn't so unnatural, she'd been out on food runs many a night and not got much sleep afterwards. Keeping walking was just a matter of stamina and willpower, as long as she didn't stop it was fine. So she just walked, conserving energy like a wolf's trot, on and on through the blackest of nights. When dawn fully broke she would sleep, burrowing into leaves or scraping a dry-ish hollow under tree branches. Sometimes everywhere was so uninviting that an old musty badger set could seem appealing.

Gwen grimaced ruefully, unfortunately she wasn't small enough to fit down the holes, neither did she have the luxury of turning into an animal at will... like some sorcerers. It would be another of those days where she had to keep moving through the light hours.

* * *

Finally Gwen saw an open in the hillside beyond, a cave. Somewhere dry to sleep. Forcing her weary legs onward she stumbled into the sheltering darkness, before letting her body crumple with exhaustion onto the stone.

When she woke there was a rough blanket over her that hadn't been there before and a fire burned nearby.

"wilcuma Gwenhwyfar" A man's voice spoke in the old tongue.

"Who are you?" she stuck to British, nervous of a trap.

"My name is Balinor" The speaker rose and walked to the side of the fire, revealing his face to her. Brown hair hung in thick straggly locks down his shoulders, framing a face that was compassionate and kind.

"You and I have a mutual acquaintance... A dragon called Kilgharrah, who I believe you know as Fȳrlingua_"_

Gwen nodded, sitting up straighter "Yes I know him"

Balinor smiled, picking up a bowl and ladle from nearby "Come and eat, you look hungry and there are things to be discussed better spoken on a full stomach"

As he spoke Gwen realised she was ravenous, needing no further prompting to join her host by the fire. The stew he handed her seemed to be a concoction of pheasant and edible plants but it was good and warming for her tired body. When she finally set down the scraped bowl Gwen chanced a glance at the man who hosted her so warmly. His face was compassionate but his eyes seemed impossibly far knowing and heartbreakingly sad.

_What must he have lived through to wear such an expression?_ Gwen fought her heart to stay still, this man was older than her father... not a scared child to comfort, not Ruth. Oh bother, she'd said the name again, the name she swore must stay buried deep to stop her breaking down.

"Gwenhwyfar ferch Ameurest" Balinor spoke softly,

Gwen looked up "How do you know that?"

"Your mother treated many in her life, saving those who physicians couldn't. I am honoured to meet with her daughter at last" he lowered his head to her in a semblance of a bow.

Gwen swallowed "I never knew how much she was valued by others... to me she was my mother, everything in the world" she paused, unsure of how to phrase the next bit "Everyone I've spoken about her to, agrees on one thing... she had a talent for plants and healing, more so even than Gaius; he said it himself."

Balinor stared into the fire as he spoke "Ameurest was one of us"

His companion stared "My mother was a Dragonlord, a sorceress?" Gwen didn't do anything to disguise the horror in her voice

He shook his head "neither..." Balinor looked up and locked her brown eyes with his own "you need to understand Gwenhwyfar, the Old Religion has many levels. Many people hold part of it to a greater or lesser degree... Some are the Priests and Priestesses, like Nimeuh, or else Sorcerers of that level who don't want the title. Then there are Dragonlords, those men who hold the most powerful creature in thrall... myself as you guessed. Finally there are agan giefu: Gifted ones. Those are the ones who have survived to this day. They have talents that are not magic in its purest sense, or even its meanest. It is more an affinity and aptitude for a certain thing... your mother fits there, a Hælendwyrt, as you said, someone who could heal with plants. And the Princess..." He paused as Gwen's head snapped up

"Ruth?"

Balinor nodded "Yes, she hasn't even really discovered the extent of her gift yet."

"What is the gift?" there was a sharp note of anxiety in her voice

He spoke calmly "Nothing bad I assure you, and nothing strong enough to upset her father either" there seemed to be a brief sparkle in his eyes at the mention of Uther but it vanished again "She is a mearh-raciend, a Horse-speaker. Taming that mare was her first step. Her new friend will teach your Ruth how to hear the words a horse speaks, how to respond"

Balinor sat up straighter and peered over his shoulder at the sky "We've talked for long enough Gwenhwyfar"

Before she could do much else Gwen found herself rolled backward into the blankets and promptly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"ærdæg Friend" Balinor watched her as she woke, rubbing her eyes

"ærdæg Balinor" Gwen returned the greeting, grateful to see breakfast waiting.

After she'd eaten she explained her plans to him "I must travel at dusk or else the borders may be blocked"

The Dragonlord nodded "At least let me restock your food supplies before you go, they won't take you to Camelot... even if the border is just two nights walk from here"

Gwen nearly dropped her bowl "That close?" he nodded "I've walked fast"

"Keep up that pace and you'll be home for Samhain" Balinor lent forward with strange curiosity "Is it celebrated in Camelot now? With Kilgharrah freed?"

Gwen shook her head "Not in the ways you mean, they're too long dead to be remembered... though the Autumn Ball does fall on the full day, November 1st."

Balinor sat back on his legs "I suppose that is something"

* * *

As the sun sank Gwen tugged on her shoddy boots and prepared to depart

"Farewell Balinor"

"Farewell Gwenhwyfar ferch Ameurest, I am honoured to have met you" this time she received a full bow, with both hands flat on his heart. The deepest sign of respect that could be given by any in the Old Religion.

Refreshed, heartened and with much to contemplate Gwen set off on her march toward Camelot... Toward home.

* * *

**Literal Translations**

**wilcuma= Welcome**

**agan giefu= To possess gift**

**Hælendwyrt= Healer herb (made up of two true words)**

**mearh-raciend= Horse-Speaker**

**ærdæg= early dawn (used by me in this context as a greeting similar to "Good Morning")**

**Ferch= old word for 'daughter of'**

**Gwenhwyfar is the Welsh version of Guinevere**


	35. The truth comes out

**Thank you to _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. This chapter holds the departure of a villainess of the story... **

* * *

Yelps carried down the corridor. Beatrice froze, recognising the princess as their source. Half curious, half terrified she crept forward until she stood just hidden by a large alcove. What she saw made her gulp and fight to breathe.

Adelia stood tall, wielding a strap in one hand. She brought her weapon down again, slapping it flat sided onto her victim's back. Ruth yanked against the vice like grip that sealed her wrist, trying to avoid the blows aimed at her but failing.

Pure rage gripped the chamber maid, how could that women do such a thing? She felt a wild desire rise inside her to use the laundry basket as a weapon and knock Adelia into the next century. Never mind weapons, she'd use her bare fists if she had to. Seconds before she leapt Common Sense got through her enraged mind

_Beatrice, attacking a maid with such persuasion on her side would not be wise. It would endanger the Princess further._

But there was one thing she could to that would help. Setting the basket down in silence, she listened a moment more and then ran back up the corridor as fast as her legs could carry her.

* * *

Council was in full session when a loud commotion erupted outside the door. The guards were shouting and a woman's high voice screeched above it

"I must see the king it's URGENT!"

Gaius's head snapped up from where he'd been contemplating the parchment

_What's Beatrice doing here? And what has got her in such a fuss?_

Uther gestured and the doors opened, causing a dishevelled maid to tumble onto the floor.

"What do you want?" the king snapped, making no secret that he was annoyed

"Sire ... the princess... please" she was panting hard but the words were clear

"Ruth?" Igraine's sharp voice rang from the other end of the chamber

Beatrice nodded "please come" she scrambled up off the floor.

Igraine was already walking toward her so she took the chance and ran.

"Hey wait for u..." Arthur dashed past his father who stood still mid sentence "...er me". Uther abandoned everything and gave chase.

* * *

Beatrice held up a hand as they neared the alcove.

"Quietly now"

All three obeyed, Uther with some grumbling. On tip toe they crept forward, slips muffled by the continuing yelps. Igraine was bravest and looked into the alcove first, barely stifling a sobbing gasp at what she saw. Uther made a rumbling noise reminiscent of_ Fȳ__rlingua,_ leaping onto Adelia before she could strike again and wresting the strap from her grasp.

With nothing holding her Ruth pitched forward, falling toward to the cold stone floor. Before she struck the unyielding surface, firm arms caught her .

"Easy, I've got you" a warm voice said. The simple kindness was too much, Ruth crumpled into tears

"mama... Mama help me...please"

Igraine held her daughter tight as she cried, biting her own lip as the baby phrase slipped free.

"It's alright Ruthie, I'm here... I'm here" she shifted her grip and stood up, letting Ruth lean on her as much as she wanted. If she'd been smaller Igraine would have considered carrying her but it was impossible now. She glanced over her shoulder "I'm taking Ruth to Gaius" Uther nodded but didn't relinquish his grip on the woman in front of him.

Adelia's screeches could still be heard down the corridor, bringing Balin running past the Queen and her daughter. As he reached the alcove he stopped briefly to watch the pair, cursing himself for not acting sooner on what he'd suspected.

* * *

Gaius opened the door just in time to catch Ruth as she fainted. Lifting the young girl onto the bed he turned back to Igraine, who looked dangerously pale herself.

"Sit down and tell me what's happened"

The Queen sank into a chair "Beatrice led us to an alcove, in it was Adelia. She was beating Ruth... with a strap"

Gaius felt the colour drain from his own face "Oh God", Ruth moaned as she woke up, he turned to her

"Ruth, tell me the absolute truth. All those wounds and bruises I treated you for... did Adelia give them to you?"

She nodded, tears leaking free. Fury half clouded Igraine's eyes

"You lied to me... at Christmas, when I asked if she'd beaten you?"

Again Ruth nodded "I had to... she threatened that if I said a thing she would do worse than she was already, hurt me more or hurt one of my friends... I don't know which"

Igraine met her daughter's eyes, pure blue locking onto blue-grey "We could have helped, Ruthie. Why didn't you tell me or any of the knights; Lancelot, Owain, Pellinore even Leon would have listened"

Ruth sighed "It would be my word against hers, and father would think I was lying in order to get back with you rather than have my own room" she sighed "I didn't know who to trust anymore, Adelia frequently said Kay was 'in her pocket' for all I knew the others might be as well"

"Ruth!" her mother was shocked, "How could you think such a thing; Lancelot returned you to Camelot and I have known and trusted Owain and Pellinore for many years, before you were even thought of." She stopped, breathing hard.

* * *

But despite her anger she knew only too clearly what one betrayal could do. When Owain and Pellinore had arrived on the Isle she had stayed clear, unsure whether or not they were safe to have as friends. And she hadn't trusted Morgana at all... with fair founding as it turned out.

* * *

"Father." Ruth's startled voice brought her back to the present. Uther stood just inside the door way, his face calming from the vicious angry red it had been when she saw him last.

"Father... Ruth wheedled "Can I go back to mother now?"

"No" His voice was sharp and firm "However you will have a new maid in your present chambers, someone I trust due to their loyal service in recent hours"

Ruth frowned as did her mother "Who?"

"Beatrice" Uther stepped sideways to reveal the maid, who looked stunned. She'd obviously had no warning what so ever about this but still managed to remember her manners, curtseying with the appropriate grace.

"My lady"

Ruth nodded slightly "Beatrice"

The girl smiled, a warm gesture closely reminiscent of Gwen.

Igraine sighed inwardly, at least Ruth was safe in her quarters now...

* * *

Uther sat up in bed as his daughter wandered in wearing her nightdress

"Ruth?"

"Father, if everyone still alive comes back so Camelot is the same as when I turned six... then can I return to Mother's room until I grow up"

He saw through his daughter's wording "_If_ Gwen comes back of her own will, then yes you may"

"Swear it"

"I swear on my honour as king and knight" he placed his fist to his heart and watched with a frown as his daughter headed back to her own chambers... on the other side of the castle. Still puzzling over the affair Uther let his mind whirl into sleep.

* * *

**Winding down now, only three more chapters to go**

**Reviews please**


	36. Long past evesdropping can be a savoiur

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. This chapter is short and, like most of my short ones, about a certain maid...**

**Some memory of _Camelot; a New Chance _may be helpful but I think I cover my back ok**

**Well done for hitting 60 reviews on this story**

* * *

It began to rain...

And rain

And rain

Gwen hissed under her breath, what had she done to deserve a drenching so close to Camelot. For she recognised the land now, only too clearly. These were the same woods she and Igraine had galloped through when the Queen found out she was pregnant, the same woods that the Pendragon's rode through once a year to Woodlee; the home of Uther and Igraine before they rule.

Woodlee. Her brain lit up, it would be warm and dry, somewhere safe to sleep until the storm was over. Spending one night resting would still mean she got to Camelot for the Autumn Festival. With a new purpose in her mind she changed direction slightly and set off.

* * *

The manor loomed up out of the gloom but seemed welcoming despite its silhouette shape against the lightening. Gwen quickly found the key and clicked open the back door, then trusted her memory to guide her.

Finding the stairs Gwen leapt up them two at a time, scampering along the landing to the room that had once been Igraine's. By the half light of brave moon she found her way through the furnished room to the ante chamber where Bessie's old bed stood, covers waiting and dusty.

Grateful to at last have a pillow and mattress beneath her, Gwen didn't even recall dropping her head onto the give of the down pillow before she slept.

* * *

The warm gold of early dawn woke her, for the window of this room faced east in order that the sun woke Bessie to tend her mistress on time.

But to those were bygone days. Outside she gave the hall a final look before strolling off down the track, heading for the main road and thereafter... Camelot.

* * *

**Nearly there ... (both ways). **

**Two more chapters to go. **


	37. Lowen Samhain

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic_ and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing. We now have double the number of reviews that _Camelot: A New Chance _received.**

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Ruth was lively that morning, skipping about as Beatrice tried to dress her.

"Please stand still..." she finally cornered her new mistress and tugged the dress down over her head, before spinning the girl with a practiced dexterity, born from many younger siblings, and lacing up the back.

"There"

Ruth bounded free and gave herself one cursory look in the mirror, jumping with joy "It's not orange, it's not ORANGE" she chanted.

Beatrice laughed, her charge's mood infectious. Indeed the dress wasn't orange, it was a deep rich brown known as Sienna. For once, to celebrate a peace with most the purge-wounded Druids, the king had allowed anyone who wished to, to celebrate Samhain in an older way, though extreme use of magic was curtailed. Decorations had exploded over the town and now, on the full day, celebrations were in full swing.

"Ruth" Igraine's voice came through the key hole

"Coming... see you later Beatrice" she dashed out of the room, leaving the poor maid shaking her head in bemusement.

* * *

Igraine laughed with abandon as Ruth bounced along next her. Her daughter's scarlet hair ribbon mirrored her own, which was Sienna. Mother and daughter were matching opposites. Caring not one whit who saw she leapt level with Ruth and skipped beside her, kicking her scarlet dress from her ankles with each movement.

Arthur joined them as they crossed the courtyard, taking Ruth's other hand and helping to swing her into the air with each third skip. In that laughing fashion they made their way to the platform in the central square where Uther was already waiting on his throne. With a final swing Ruth leapt up to join him, closely followed by her mother and sibling.

They had barely sat down when the music started, a flighty pipe swirling up old memories of friends lost and old, brave and new. Igraine shut her eyes and let memories of Amy, Bessie and Tristan overwhelm her. Samhain had been a good time with them around, full of wild games and tricks, the sort you wouldn't expect grown people to get caught up in... but they did and caused all sorts of mischief, aided and abetted by Uther when he was fed up with being king, or in the earlier days, just being a knight.

* * *

A hooded figure stood in the crowd, watching the royals on their platform. With a long breath the figure started to move away, only to be snared by the magic of the entering dancers.

* * *

The Morris men came marching in; two abreast at a time, five pairs of them. Igraine began to grin, they had deliberately left out two of the troop, it meant they would pick a hood and a maiden; someone unidentified and a young girl.

One man advanced, his face black as tradition demanded, the hooded figure drew back but hands met and they found themselves being pulled out into the clear area. Another man was walking toward the Pendragon's platform...

Ruth locked eyes with the man, then glanced sideways to her mother

"Go on" Igraine gave her permission. Ruth walked forward and let the man lift her down onto the ground

"Princess" he addressed her softly "please go and join the hooded one"

She obeyed, ignoring her father's belated attempts at protest. Together she and the 'hooded one' walked forward to complete the ring that the men had formed around the apple pole.

The dancers were in pairs, as the fiddle began to play they held their partner's wrist and circled around the link. When the second fiddle started as well they joined arms or hands to form a ring and began to pace round it in a slow circle. As the pace quickened the strides turned to skips, then complicated foot patterns and hops. When the fiddler slowed and played a different melody they broke apart and turned on the spot with their hands in the air before rejoining and moving in the other direction to the same pattern, slowing to a steady walk and turning a circle once more.

Suddenly a faster beat gripped the air, Ruth and her hooded companion felt their hands released and stepped backward quickly to the crowd's edge. The pace shot skyward, the circle broke as the Morris's turned acrobats, leaping, vaulting off each other's hands. On the final beat the oldest man grabbed an arrow, lit it and fired it to the top of the pole, where an apple drenched in ale sat. The aim was good, the apple caught fire. The pair of redundant dancers watched as waiting druids intoned their traditional song.

As the song ended Ruth felt hands on her shoulders and looked round to see, not the hooded unknown, but instead ....

"GWEN!!!"

It came out as a scream; of delight, not terror or misery. She twisted around to face her friend, flinging her arms around her neck.

"I've missed you" she buried her head in Gwen's shoulder, breathing in the warm comfort that the girl seemed to emulate.

Gwen fell to her knees, clutching Ruth as though her life depended on it. No words could express what she felt at that moment... she didn't even know what it was. Ruth released her neck and instead offered a hand to help her rise. Grasping it she let the old cloak fall from her shoulders, fully revealing herself to everyone as they walked back towards the platform, hand in hand.

* * *

Uther could only gape as Ruth came towards him... leading a girl with long brown hair which curled as it fell down her shoulders and back. He heard Igraine cry out, saw her leap off the platform, run to the girl and embrace her... then it finally clicked; it was Guinevere. The girl had actually come back from Cornwall. He'd have to honour his promise...

Even through she saw Igraine leap down and run to her Gwen didn't expect the force of love that was in the embrace she received.

"You came back" whispered the Queen in her ear "I thought I might never see you again"

Gwen pulled back and looked her mistress full in the eyes "No, Igraine I didn't come back..." the Queen frowned in confusion "I came home"

"Yes" she nodded, pulling them tight again "Home to me, home to us"

Gwen gripped her silk dress like a child, not wanting to let go, fearing it was all a dream. In a daze she felt Ruth take one hand and Igraine the other, guiding her the final meters to the platform.

"Sire" she sank into a wobbly curtsey, not minding that the already grubby dress hem got a bit muddier

"Guinevere." He nodded then sighed, not meeting Ruth's triumphant grin beyond.

"Gwen!" Tom came charging through the crowd to his daughter "My Gwen safely home..." He looked down at her clothes "But not so dry I think" Everyone within hearing laughed, knights offering hands as she climbed up onto the platform to stand behind Igraine and Ruth.

* * *

"Come on Gwen" Ruth bounded ahead as they climbed the stairs on the outer wall.

"Wait" Gwen laughed as she chased her mistress "Why are we coming up here anyway?"

Ruth didn't answer, but led the way out onto the battlements. She peered out in the distance, as though waiting for something to appear

"Tintagel is a long way away isn't it Gwen"

"Yes" the maid sighed and moved away; Ruth didn't follow, respecting her friend's privacy and regretting bringing up that subject in the first place.

Gwen lent over the battlements, looking toward Cornwall. For the last time she wove her voice to the Cornish tongue

"lowen Samhain Elsed, Freya ha Padraig... lowen Samhain cothmans"

A draft of wind tugging her hair made her look back, over Camelot. Down below stretched the entire city every building seeming like a toy. Above on its hill sat the white stone castle, red flags waving in the breeze. Camelot was many things; capital of a kingdom, a grand city, a trading centre, the seat of the Pendragon family... but now as she looked over it, it was something more, something simpler yet grander....

It was her home.

* * *

**So Gwen has returned and this story winds down... Don't worry, there is still the Epilogue to come.**

**Translations**

**lowen Samhain= Happy Samhain **

**cothmans=friends**

**Reviews please**


	38. Epilogue: Christmas Confusion

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic _and _CuttlefishShiz_ for reviewing**

**This is the final chapter; an epilogue in which I hope one final detail is delt with...**

* * *

"Happy Christmas Ruth" Gwen passed the box to the girl where she sat on the rug by the fire place in their chambers. It was simply done, stiff scraps of leather sewn together and tied with a checked ribbon. Ruth pulled it loose and lifted the lid before screaming

"Summer!"

Uther rolled his eyes "No Ruth it is most definitely winter, there is snow outside and Christmas only comes during winter"

"Not the season Father..." she sounded exasperated "_This_ Summer."

She held up the contents of the box and Uther understood. In his daughter's hand was a brown bear; intact and smiling a sewn smile.

Ruth jumped up and hugged Gwen "You mended him, thank you so much"

"It is nothing Ruth, compared to the loyalty you showed him and me..."

Loyalty, that was what it was about. That was what had got them both through... loyalty and love for each other.

* * *

**I hope everyone who read this story and its predecessor enjoyed them. I for one am sad to see it end**

**Thank you to _Prydwen Magic_ for your consistant reviews and to _CuttlefishShiz_ for sticking with this story the whole way through.**

**Finally (I know this sounds weird);**

**Thank you to Igraine Elaine Pendragon and Ruth Igraine Pendragon for allowing me to see your lives and have a poor effort at turning them into words on paper.**

** I am at the end of this 70 chaptered, double story series... Signing off these charcters to their adventures**

_**AoSB**_


End file.
